Death Note: Master Note
by draco21799
Summary: Thrust into a world, he has no recollection of who he might be. Armed with the ultimate tool, he will stop the evil Kira from destroying the world that took him in. The question is, can he survive the wrath of Kira and find out who he is?
1. Chapter One: Beginning

All I can feel is pain. It feels as though my body is being ripped to shreds. I keep trying to scream, but no matter how hard I try, no sound will come out. I am ripped apart furiously, until the pain suddenly stops. I lay on the cold ground, not opening my eyes. I'm afraid of what I might see. I sigh a tortured sigh and shudder. I decide to take fear by the hand and I allow my eyelids to flutter open. I regret the decision almost immediately. The world is black, and filled with bones. There is almost no plant life, and what little there is looks as though it's dying. It's unnaturally cold here as well. What kind of place is this…? Is this Hell? I slump on the floor and curl into a little ball. God, I've never been so scared. No, I must fight this fear. Otherwise, I'll just lie here for the rest of my life. I pick myself off the floor and observe my surroundings. Nearby is a small source of light, so I rush to it. The light is coming from a bizarre blue rose in the center of a puddle. I look at my reflection in the puddle. I have chocolate brown eyes and hair. I look to be a young teenager, no more than 13. The only clothes I have on are a white tunic and a pair of black pants that look as though they could disintegrate. I don't even have any shoes. I look at the black sky, wondering what I have done to deserve this fate. What could I have done? I don't even know where I am. In fact, I don't even know_ who_ I am, come to think of it. I can't remember any people, or places from before. All that I can think of is a cache of information. There's languages, numbers, maps, games, but nothing to help me as to _who_ I am. There has to be something I remember. I strain to remember, reaching mentally into my brain as far as I can go. I'm getting something!

Memory

Michael…

I collapse to the floor, exhausted. Michael… That's all I got from all my effort. I guess that's my name. You know, I kind of like it. It sounds sophisticated, but simple. Alright, from here on, I am Michael!

Now, it's time to get back to the matter at hand. Where am I, and how do I get out of here? I look around my grim surroundings. Suddenly, I see a large beast heading towards me from the horizon. What is it? It's horrifying. I can't let it see me. Who knows what it might do? Where to go, where to go… There has to be somewhere to hide! I notice a small cave in the side of a large mountain. I'd better go hide in there. I dash inside. The cave is really a small room made out of gray brick. The room is very different from the rest of the world. It is lit by torches, and in the center is a pedestal. I approach it, and notice that there is a notebook and pen on top of it. I pick up the notebook. The front of it reads: "Death Note: Master Note". How odd. I flip it open. Inside, there are all sorts of rules and explanations as to what the notebook is. No way, a book of death? Humans will die if their names are written in it? Heart attacks, times in which to write a name, rules of ownership… This is so creepy… Oh, what's this? "Master Rules…" I read aloud. I read the rules listed.

Master Rules

This Death Note will overrule any other Death Note, regardless of conditions.

The person who owns this notebook cannot forcibly lose ownership of it due to time or other beings, unless the being dies while possessing it. Then, the ownership will transfer to the next to make contact with it.

No being other than the owner may use this notebook without the owner's permission. If a being writes a name in the notebook, it will take effect; however, the writer of it will die within 24 hours unless the owner pardons them. If the name of the owner is written, the note will not take effect and the writer will be killed instantly.

This notebook will kill shinigami, as well as humans.

The owner of this notebook will gain shinigami eyes just by possessing the notebook. They do not need to pay half of their lifespan for this, and can control if names and life spans are seen for specific people, should the owner wish. The owner will retain the eyes, even if they relinquish ownership of the notebook.

The owner of this notebook may hide their name and lifespan if they wish.

The owner of this Death Note is impervious to all other Death Notes. They will retain this even if they relinquish ownership of this note.

If you lose this notebook, you will retain your memories of it.

This Note is indestructible. While pieces of it may be ripped and torn out of it, the notebook can never be destroyed by any means.

This notebook can be used to reverse or negate deaths. This also includes deaths not caused by a Death Note. However, a human other than the owner will eventually die a natural death of old age.

The owner of this notebook will be able to see all names and life spans, regardless as to whether the being has a Death Note.

This Death Note can be disguised as a normal notebook, if the owner wishes.

You can kill groups of beings using the note. Simply name the group, and they will all die. The death will take 30 minutes to take effect. This allows for the writing of specific members of the groups deaths. In addition, more than one person can be affected with the Note, even if they are not the direct person to be killed by it. However, the person/people to die may escape their death, depending on conditions.

The death from this notebook can be instantaneous for individuals, should the owner wish.

If the owner of this notebook only has ten days remaining in their lifespan, the next human or shinigami they kill will have their lifespan added to their own. The user will continue to age until they turn 60, where they can then change their age at will. Going forward or back in time requires the time turned back or forward to be subtracted from their lifespan.

You may not lend this notebook. Others may use it, but it may not be lent. Attempting to lend it will kill the person the owner lends it to.

The owner of this notebook can see their own name and lifespan.

If the owner of this Note does know their birth given name, they may adopt a name as their own until the can remember their true original name.

The owner of this notebook can hide their own lifespan if they so wish.

The owner of this notebook can tell a person's natural death and time of death by Death Note if they will be killed by it.

This is the original Death Note. It was created by a creature of great darkness, who created the shinigami. After the shinigami were created, the creature died. The notebook it had was lost to time, and was believed to have been left by the creature for another being to find it. Most do not believe in its existence. It is believed to be myth.

Wow… What a powerful object! It's hard to believe such an incredibly powerful thing exists! And this is the most powerful of its kind… I have incredible power in my hands… What havoc this thing could bring upon reality. I hear movement behind me. I realize that if this is the monster, or a shinigami like the notebook said, I can't let it see my face. Otherwise, I'll be a corpse on the floor. "Ooh, what's a human doing in the Shinigami realm? I guess it's my lucky day. I was running low in my lifespan anyways." The creature croaks. I quietly flick open the notebook and click the pen open. I notice a puddle of water on the ground. I can see the creature's name! It looks like...Kami? I should probably write it in some sort of code, so if someone ever finds it, I don't look crazy. I remember a bizarre pictogram alphabet. I hastily scribble Kami in the notebook in the pictograms. "I'm going to-aah!" I turn back. The shinigami is crumbling into sand! "You, who are you?" The creature asks. I stare at it. "I'm the greatest nightmare unearthed." I say coldly as the creature disintegrates. All that remains is a pile of sand. I crumple to my knees. What… what have I done? I killed something… No, calm down. You killed that demon in self-defense. It was all you could do. It was all I could do…

I turn back to the sand pile. There's a black satchel and the creature's notebook. I place the creature's notebook on the pedestal and take the satchel. I have no use for the Note, but the satchel could come in handy. I place my notebook in it. There doesn't seem to be anything else in the bag except for another pen. I guess that's a good thing. I wouldn't want to find a skull or something in it. The bag goes over my shoulder, and I walk out of the cave. The wasteland is sparse, with hardly any recognizable features. My stomach growls, breaking the silence of the plain. Collapsing on the ground, I let out a sigh. There has to be something to eat! I look up and see something very faint on the horizon. Picking myself up, I hobble over to it. It appears to be a dying apple tree. The apples look like charcoal… Well, I need to eat something, so this is better than nothing. I pluck one of the black apples off the tree and bite into it. "Oh, god!" I gag. This apple tastes like sand! I force myself to swallow it and continue eating it. Then I eat several more. After the fourth, I'm not even tasting the apple any more. Finally, I feel least somewhat satiated. I notice there's a hill nearby, so I climb up to the top of it. At the top, I see a small valley with a large crater in the center. It creates an unearthly glow across the valley. I dash down the hill and look into the pit. There looks like there's an ocean down there… But should I jump in? This might just be a cruel trick, or a trap. Maybe I'll die if I jump inside, or I'll wake up from some kind of dream. I don't know what will happen. I guess I can only try. It's time to take a gamble. I leap into the hole, and it feels like the world is being sucked away. Everything fades to darkness…


	2. Chapter Two: Rebirth

**A/n **

**Hey, draco21799 here. I'm pretty new to the whole publishing thing, but I'll try and update this as much as I can. I'll pull through all the way to the end! Thanks for reading!**

The world is spinning around me. When the world decides to stop making me dizzy, I open my eyes. I can feel a thin bed sheet on me, so I must be lying down. Groaning, I force myself to sit up. Taking in my surroundings, I notice it smells like disinfectant, and the walls are sterile white. Is this a hospital, or an asylum? I think it must be a hospital, since I don't seem to be restrained in any form. The nightstand next to me has my satchel sitting on it. I open it up. I take out the red notebook that's inside. Is this the Master Note? I guess it must have been disguised by me subconsciously after I fell through the hole. I think about its original form, and it flickers so I can see what it really looks like. I open it. The rules take up a few pages, in my pictogram alphabet. After that, the first real page reads Kami… So, it wasn't a dream after all. I really killed another being. At least it's still coded. That alphabet doesn't look like any known language I've seen before. Did I invent it at some point? Well, it did its job, so I'm not going to complain. But now that I've figured that much out, I need to address the bigger picture. How did I get here? I flick through the pages and review the rules of the notebook. Everything is really specific, with all sorts of exact timing and specifications as to what happens if the owner dies. I still find this book quite disturbing. The door to the room rattles, and opens. "Oh, good. You're awake. We were beginning to worry about you." A man in a white doctor's coat says. He enters the room with a small group of people. The group consists of a man, woman, a teenage girl who looks to be a year or two older than me, and a young adult male in his early twenties. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" I ask. "I am Doctor Zaan. The people with me are the Yagami family. Their son, Light, found you lying near the bay. You didn't seem to have any identification. Can you tell us who you are, so we can find your parents?" Zaan asks. I look at them. "Well, the thing is, I can't remember anything. All I know is my first name, and that these items I was found with are important to me." I say. "Oh, but I'm being rude. My name is Michael. What are yours?" I ask. The man steps forward. He has an impressive mustache. "I am Soichiro. My wife's name is Sachiko, my daughter's is Sayu, and my son is Light." He states. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." I say, bowing. It's custom, as they are all Japanese. It's clear I am currently located in Japan, as every text I've seen in this room has been in Japanese. The question is, where?

"Would you please tell me where in Japan I am?" I ask. "Well, you're in Kanto. That means you're close to the Yamanote circle, and inner Tokyo." Sachiko says. So, I'm in the Kanto region of Japan. That means that if I appeared out of nowhere, it's not that big of a surprise. For all they know, I could just be a lost tourist or something along those lines. "Do you know you're surname?" The doctor asks. I shake my head. "Sorry, I can't remember anything. I don't even know what day it is. All I know is that I woke up in this hospital with my bag. Everything else is a blank. I hardly know who I am. Speaking of which, what day is it?" I ask. "Today is November 10th. We found you three days ago at the bay nearby. I really feel bad for you, it must be awful not to remember who you are, or anyone you know." Light says. "Yeah, it is a bit of a pain not to remember who I am. But maybe this notebook could give me a hand with that." I say. "What's so special about a note book? It looks plain enough to me." Sayu says. Alright, time to make up a lie. "I don't know. But all I know is that it is important to me somehow. I feel a connection to it." I say, flicking it open. Light leans in closer to look at its contents. "What are those strange symbols?" Light asks. "It's a language I can somewhat remember inventing. It doesn't translate very well to Japanese though, so I won't be able to read it to you." I say. "Well, read and see if you remember anything." Sachiko says. I look at the rule pages, pretending to study it intently. After a few minutes, I look at them and shake my head. "No good. I feel like I'm missing something important. Maybe then, I'll remember something." I say, a tone of sadness in my voice. "I certainly hope you do." Sachiko says, a tone of sympathy in her voice.

I look up at the poster and notice something. A piece falls into place. "However, I think I may have learned something vital." I say. "What is it?" The doctor asks. "Well, you see that poster over there? I think that I may not have learned Japanese as my primary language. As I look at the English below the original message, I realize that I can read the English faster that I can the Japanese. The text seems very similar to me. Therefore, I believe I may have come from a country where English is the dominant language." I explain. "So, are you an American?" Soichiro asks. "I can't be sure. I haven't enough data to make a hypothesis. I could be American, but I could just as easily be Canadian, or British. There are a lot of possibilities." I say. "So, there's a likely chance you originate from one of those countries?" Light says. "Yes, there is at least a 12% chance." I state. "So, if we are going to find who you are, we should check countries with English as the dominant language." Soichiro says. "Yes, that would be the best course of action." I say. I yawn without warning. "Aww, that yawn was so cute!" Sayu chirps. "Sayu, what did we tell you about keeping that kind of thought to yourself?" Sachiko says. "Sorry." Sayu apologizes. "It's alright. I must be tired after processing all of that." I say, smiling weakly. "Yes, we should leave him to rest." Zaan says. "Well, it's been nice meeting all of you." I say. "It's been good to meet you as well." Light says. "Well, I'm going to try and figure out where you come from so we can get you home. I'll need to use your DNA to try and figure out your origin. Is that okay?" Soichiro asks. "Yes, that's alright with me." I reply. "Alright, we'll leave you to rest." Sachiko says. "Goodbye Michael!" Sayu chirps as she leaves with the rest of her family. What a nice family. I feel my eyelids grow heavy, and I drift off to sleep.

The next day

The door to my room opens while I'm eating a breakfast of egg rice. "Hello." I say between bites. "Good morning Michael-san." Soichiro says. I set my chopsticks down on my food tray. "Well, I have some news for you." Soichiro says, settling into a chair near my bed. "Yeah, what is it?" I say. "Well, we looked into you. We had your DNA analyzed and determined you did not exist as a Japanese citizen. In addition, we sent your DNA to countries you were most likely to be from, and found you didn't exist in any of them. It's as though you came into existence only a few days ago." He states. So, I definitely didn't originate here. I know I came from the Shinigami realm, but it seemed as though I must have existed before then. Otherwise, how would I know everything I knew? But even still, that seems very impossible. "So, I'm just a person without an identity. I'm a person with no recorded life before a few days ago." I sigh, eyes pointed at the ground. "It would appear so. However, we can change that I you'd like." Soichiro says. I look up. "How?" I ask. "Well, I discovered that if we know your approximate age and you chose a name you'd like, we could register you as a Japanese citizen. Then, since you have nowhere to stay, you could stay with our family. We have a spare room you could live in, and we'd get you all of your meals. So, what do you say?" Soichiro says. "You're this kind to a total stranger?" I ask, astonished. "Of course. We can't let you starve or die on the streets, not after what you've been through. We want to make sure you're safe." He says, patting my shoulder. Someone… cares that much? I nod my head. "Alright. I'll become a citizen of Japan." I state. "Okay, so what do you want your surname to be?" Soichiro asks. I think for a minute, before coming up with the name I want. I smile and look at him. "Call me Kami. Michael Kami."


	3. Chapter Three: Genesis

**A/n**

**Hello again. I hope you enjoy the latest installment of this. Reviewing and favorite-ing would be nice. Please enjoy.**

Two days later, on November 13th, I am leaving the hospital for my new home under the new name Michael Kami. I walk out into the hospital lobby wearing my old clothes. Walking up to the front desk, I retrieve my release papers. "Alright, Mr. Kami, here are your release forms. Just fill these out and return them to the front desk, and you're free to leave." The receptionist says. "Thank you very much." I say, taking the papers. I pick a table in the lobby, and fill out the forms. "Hey there, Michael-san!" I hear a voice call. I proceed to get death-hugged from behind. That nearly causes me to nearly fall out of the chair. "Sayu, would you mind not crushing me while I'm trying to fill out my release papers?" I say, laughing a little bit. I finish filling out the papers, and hand the receptionist the papers. "Alright, just let me go process these into the system and you'll be free to go." She says, walking away with my papers. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "So, the first step on your new journey. What path will you take?" Light ask me. How am I supposed to answer that?! I take a deep breath. "To be honest, I'm not sure what path I'll take. All I know is that whatever path I take will be the path I carve for myself. I was given a second chance, and I don't intend to waste it. Light, you gave me that second chance. I thank you for it." I say. We look at each other. "I'm glad to hear that." Light replies. The receptionist, and hands me a confirmation paper that says I was released from the hospital under my new name. "Alright, you're free to leave." The receptionist says. "Thank you." I say. The Yagamis all walk over to me. "Are you ready to go?" Sachiko asks me. "Yes, I'm ready to leave whenever you are."Good. We leave immediately." Soichiro says.

I step out of the hospital, and I can hear myself sigh with content. The air is so much fresher out here. "Over here Michael." Light calls to me. I follow Light and the rest of the Yagamis over to a red car. He takes me to the trunk of the car, and opens it. "Your bag can go in here." Light says. I place it in the trunk, and then get into one of the passenger seats of the car. The car starts, and we pull away from the hospital. I look out the window, the buildings passing too quickly for me to see them. "So, Michael, what do you want to do when you get to our house?" Sayu asks. "Well, I wouldn't mind getting a computer. I'd also like to continue my education somehow." I say. "Well, not many kids that they'd like to go to school. It's good to see that you have a positive attitude about it, like Light." Soichiro says. "Hey, what about me?" Sayu pouts. "You're… a good girl Sayu." Sachiko says. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Sayu shrieks. Everyone in the car laughs, excluding Sayu, who is going into hysterics. She calms down after a few minutes.

After a few minutes, I notice the car lurches to a stop. "We're here. Welcome to your new home Michael." Sachiko says. The home is medium in size, and rather plain looking from the outside, but has a clean look to it. The car stops in front of it, and we all get out of the car. I walk around to the back of the car and retrieve my bag from the trunk. I walk to the front door, where Soichiro is busily opening it with a key. It opens, and we enter. The interior of the house is almost as plain as the outside, with only a few pieces of furniture and a couple of family photos scattered throughout. "Light, I need to go do chores and your father needs to get to work. Can you show Michael where he'll be saying?" Sachiko asks. "Sure, I'll be right on it. Michael, please follow me." Light says, motioning to the stairs. I follow him upstairs, and then down the hall until we reach a door at the very end. "In here." He says.

I enter the room. The room is pretty plain. The furniture consists of a bed, closet, nightstand, one medium desk, and a bookshelf. A window allows a lot of light into the room. "We also have a TV if you want one in here. It's my old TV, but it should work pretty well. There are also some spare clothes in the dresser and closet." Light says. His family is so nice to me. "Well, I'll leave you to get settled." Light says, turning to leave. "Wait." I say. He looks back at me. "I just wanted to thank you again. For everything your family has done for me. I really appreciate everything that you've done for me." I say. He stares at me. Then he smiles at me. "You're welcome." He walks out of the room. I pick a pair of jeans and a white shirt out of the dresser. They feel very comfortable. I toss my old tunic and pants on top of the dresser. I bet they'll probably be thrown away. I rip a piece off of the shirt and stick in one of my satchel's pockets. That way I will never forget how I began my remembered existence, which was in darkness. I look at the wall calendar. The year looks to be 2005, so I must have been born sometime around 1992. I chose my birthday to be in February, so I'll have to wait until next year to celebrate my birthday. Well, I guess it's okay waiting. I have all the time I need now. For now though, I need sleep. I get under the bed covers, and I shut my eyes. The sound of the wind outside lulls me to sleep.

"Light, Michael, dinner's ready!" Sayu calls. Well, I must've slept longer than I thought. The bed squeaks as I heave myself out of it. I go downstairs and enter the dining room. "Hey Michael." Sayu says as I enter the dining room. "Hi Sayu. I just had the best sleep I've had for quite a while." I say, taking a seat at the table. "Well, that's good." Says Sachiko as she puts a large tray full of food on the table. She sets a plate of grilled mackerel and a bowl of rice in front of me. "Thank you very much." I say, tearing into my food. I enjoy the simplicity, yet flavorful taste of the food. "This is really good Sachiko." I compliment. "Thank you Michael. I'm glad you like it." Sachiko replies. We continue to eat, Sayu babbling about some TV star named Hideki Ryuuga. I hear a clunk as the front door closes. "That must be Dad." Light says. Surely enough, Soichiro walks in the dining room and has a seat. "Hello Soichiro." I say. "Hello Michael." Soichiro says. "How was your day Dad?" Sayu asks. "It went well. Just did some paperwork and found something for Michael." He says. Oh? Soichiro holds up a laptop. "I found this old laptop in the storage area. No one was going to miss it, so I figured you could use it." He says. "Thank you so much!" I exclaim. Soichiro places it back in his bag. "I'll give it to you after dinner." He says. Approximately twenty minutes later, we all finish eating our meal. Soichiro hands me the laptop, and I take it upstairs. It's time for a test run.


	4. Chapter Four: Adaptation

**A/n**

**Hello Again. Please enjoy. I hope your interest continues. Have a nice day.**

Today is November 16th. Quite a lot has happened since I left the hospital. Although Sachiko had decided that it was too late in the school year for me to go to a public school, she did some research and found a way to get my education online. By simply logging onto a certain website and entering some credentials, I can take classes online at my own pace. I earn points for completing tests, which allow me to move into higher grades. It was much easier than I expected. I earned my high school diploma in three days. It now hangs on my wall. Sachiko was more than a little impressed when I showed her the certificate. She says that next year, we could try and get myself admitted into To-Oh University. To-Oh is a very prestigious university, and it's where Light is considering going to. This means that I am clearly as smart or smarter than Light. I'm definitely smarter than Sayu. She's a nice girl and all, but she's not the brightest person I've ever met. I seem to be very bright in terms of most people. Most of society seems to be below me in terms of intelligence. I wonder why I have such a retentive memory. It's like a hole I can't fill. The fact it was already pretty full when I got here surprises me. I wonder why I can't remember anything about my family, or friends, but I can remember all of this miscellaneous information. I really need to look into this.

I've also been going to the library a lot to learn anything that might be helpful. I read books about hacking computers, how to pick locks, operating handguns, and a lot of other skills and techniques that might be useful at some point in time. All of these books I had to look in the deeper and darker parts of the library. I didn't take them out, I just memorized them. If I took them out, they would be recorded on my account, and I can't have someone looking at that, especially with the Master Note in my possession. In fact, I'm amazed the library even has these books. It's like asking people to become criminals. Great call on their part.

When I looked at my laptop's files, I found login credentials for the police database. It allows me to see case files, updates, and make changes to all documentation. I'll probably never find use for the codes, but it can't hurt to know them. Who knows, the information in them might save my life someday. With an object like the Master Note on my person, I can never be too careful. All information is key, no matter how trivial it might seem. A potential murder weapon is no laughing matter.

I've learned some things about the Master Note. I can block myself from seeing the names and/or life spans of people I choose. For example, I've made it so my eyes of shinigami do not work unless I specify that I wish to see names and life spans. I would rather not know when people die unless it's vital or I'm curious about what's happening around me. And looking at people's names is an invasion of privacy. I won't activate the eyes until I find it appropriate. In addition to my ability to toggle the eyes, I found out that although there should have been a shinigami attached to the Note, there doesn't seem to be one. So it seems as though this Note was never meant to have a shinigami attached to it. There's always the possibility it is elsewhere, or that I killed it, but that seems unlikely. I believe that, as the original Death Note, that it is the creation of the same being that created the shinigami. It's only a hypothesis, but it has at least a 32% chance of being correct based on what I've experienced so far.

This notebook is full of power. I could do incredible things with it. I could enslave the world, or bring light to it like a messiah .I could stop the bad people of the world, or maybe bring a new political system full of prosperity to the world. But I can't. That would be like playing God, and that it is not my place. I will leave judgment to God. But I wonder what I could do to benefit humanity.

I look outside the window. The sun is shining brightly, and the day looks warm. It seems like good weather for a walk. Maybe I could go grab a coffee? Yeah, I like that idea. It's better than being shut up in the house all day. I'd rather not become a lug and sit around all day. I grab my satchel and a few thousand yen, then proceed to walk to down the stairs. I'd better tell someone I'm leaving. "Sachiko, I'm going out for a bit!" I shout as I open the door. Sachiko pops her head outside of the kitchen. "Alright, but don't be back too late." She says. "Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long." I say. I step out of the door and into the bright sunshine, wondering what I'll find.


	5. Chapter Five: Discovery

**A/n**

**Hello again. Here is today's NEWS.**

**1. Some people will read a fanfiction titled "Death Note: Master Note".**

**2. At least one person who reads said fanfiction will eat chocolate the same day.**

**3. An author will finish his author note at approximately 7:10.**

**Have a nice day.**

I walk through the city streets, the smell of industry and gasoline everywhere. It is both pleasant and harsh at the same time. The air is warm is very warm and it is bright out, so the conditions are perfect for a walk, as I suspected. I glance at my watch. It reads 13:12. I've got plenty of time, so what should I do? I keep walking until I reach a park. I walk to the center, where there's a fountain and a few benches. I sit down on one of the benches, looking at the fountain as it makes a constant geyser of water, then get up and keep walking. After walking around the path filled with foliage, I begin feel thirsty. I glance around, and notice a small coffee shop named "Kohii". Well, naming a coffeshop coffee is a bit unoriginal. Although… it has been a while since I've had a cup of coffee. The last time I had one was the first day I left the hospital, when Sachiko made me a cup at the Yagami's house. My caffeine craving is off the charts. I'd better go and get a cup before I fall asleep.

As I enter the shop, a bell chimes. The coffee shop is modern, and has a warm atmosphere. I take a seat that is located towards the window. After a minute or so of waiting, a cute girl with glasses comes over to my table. "Hello, and welcome to Kohii. Can I take your order?" She asks. I look at the menu. Coffees, teas, hot chocolate, all of it looks so good! I think I know what I want though. "I'll have a medium coffee." I say. "Alright, that should only take a minute." She replies, walking away. Well, she seemed nice. As I wait for my coffee, I glance out the window of theshop. Across the street, a man stumbles out of a bar and into the street, clearly drunk. I turn on my shinigami eyes to see that he has four seconds left on his life span. I count one, two, three, and four. The man is hit by a car and goes flying into the air, then crashes back on the street. The car doesn't even stop. His lifespan and name are disappearing! Such a sad fate for a man. He probably had someone who cared about him. They will probably miss him. I could have tried to save him, but I didn't. Damn it. If only I could've saved him…

Wait, maybe I can. I remember that the Master Note can be used to negate or reverse death. Does that apply to this? I guess there's only one way to find out. I look over at the man and glance at his name, then take my Note out of my bag. I add an entry to my Note.

_Keisuke Tadashi_

_Reversal of Death_

_After being hit by a car, regains a pulse after thirty seconds of death. Goes to hospital and recovers after a month in the ICU. After being released, becomes a religious man. He tells his story on live television, since the injuries he sustained should not have allowed him to live. After that point, he lives quietly until 2012 when he dies in his sleep._

I look at the man, not really expecting anything to happen. To my amazement, the man's lifespan begins to reappear! I glance at his lifespan. The new date of death is early 2012… So, with this notebook, I can change the fate of a person? I could play God, and allow people another chance? While that goes against everything I believe in, I could truly change the world. I can save the people who die unfairly. If I do that, however, I better make sure I do that only occasionally so it is not noticed. This proves that the notebook can be used for good, as well as for evil. It appears as though I need to think about this notebook differently.

I hear a small cough, and I see that the waitress has returned to the table. "Sir, your coffee is here." She says. "Oh, thank you." I reply. She sets the coffee down on the table, as well as a cream jug and a sugar bowl. "Is there anything else I can get you?" she asks. Come to think about it, I am hungry. "I think I'll have a danish. Cheese is you please." I say. She giggles at my rhyme. Wow, I sounded like an idiot. Well, at least she laughed. "Alright, I'll have that right out for you." She says, walking away with a smirk on her face. I turn my attention to my coffee. I pour a generous amount of cream in my cup and add several sugar cubes, as I like everything super-sweet if possible. The sugar helps me think better. I glance out of the window again, noticing that an ambulance had arrived and was now picking Keisuke up and were placing him in the ambulance. I sure hope I haven't made the wrong choice…

Now that I know what this notebook is capable of doing, I know that I must not let any other human or otherwise possess it. It may very well be one of the most powerful objects in existence. The power must never be allowed by anyone to possess. If the government got their hands on it, the world would be gripped by fear. If a businessperson got his/her hands on it, people would be wiped out because of human greed. If a criminal got their hands on it… I can't even imagine the consequences of that. I guess I'll be stuck with it for the rest of my life. I will be the guardian of the Master Note. I will have to guard it for all eternity. Since I cannot die if I use the notebook when I have less than ten days remaining in my lifespan, I guess I'll be around forever. I wonder what will happen when I use the notebook like that. Will I be frozen in time? Or will the years simply reverse on me? I guess I will have to wait and see.

I sip my coffee again after stowing the Master Note in my bag. The sugar courses through my veins. Ah sugar, it may just be the greatest creation ever. "I've brought you your danish." The waitress says, having returned to the table. Along with my danish, she places the check down on the table. I sign the check and place the money on it. I proceed to give her a generous tip as well. She picks up the check, winks, and then walks away. As I look at the danish plate, I notice that there's a slip of paper on it. What could that be for? I pick up the paper.

_Call me. Midori_

_713-4435_

Woah… Did I just get a girl's phone number? She had to be two years older than me! Even still, I do like an older woman… I'll come back to that later. For now, my sweet danish requires my attention. I eat my danish, savoring every bite. I might have to come back to this coffeehouse more often.


	6. Chapter Six: Disturbance

**A/n**

**Hello. Here is today's NEWS.**

**1. The end of humanity will occur at 23:45.**

**2. Humanity will squimish over minor, unimportant issues the entire day.**

**3. Several parts of North America will be hit by Winter Storm Draco.**

**Have a nice day.**

Today is November 28th. My life's only been getting better and better as of late. I know people who care enough about me that they let me live with them. And now, I've made a friend. In fact, I'm going shopping with her today. Her name is Midori Hasima. She was the waitress from the coffee shop. I thought she might be turned off by the fact I'm younger than her. Turns out, she wasn't bothered at all. Hilariously, she thought I was older than her when we first met. She was really surprised when I called her for the first time and told her I was thirteen. As it turns out, the fifteen year-old Midori actually liked the thirteen year-old Michael Kami, and decided we could be friends. I found out that we share a lot of the same interests, and that we both hold a very strong moral code. I texted and called her for several days as soon as I got her number. She asked yesterday if we could go out shopping together today. I couldn't reply fast enough. Speaking of which, I should probably get going. I grab my bag and walk downstairs. Sayu meets me downstairs. "Where're you going?" Sayu asks. "I'm going out to see a friend." I say. "Ooh, a girlfriend?" Sayu taunts. "It's not nice to tease." I huff. "Sorry. Well, you should probably get going." Sayu says. "Yeah, I probably should. Well, see you later." I say, walking out the front door. "Have a good time!" Sayu chirps.

I walk to the subway station and board the subway. I take the subway a few stops then get off. From there, I walk to the park where Midori and I said we would meet. I walk along the path to the center park where we said we would greet each other. I sink into one of the wooden benches near a fountain. I inhale the crisp autumn air. Looking up, a cloud moves idly across the sky. "Hey, Michael-kun!" A girl's voice calls out. "Hm?" I get up. Midori, dressed in a pink top and blue skirt, as well as a pair of black boots and her glasses, is running and waving excitedly at me. "Midori!" I chirp. We run to each other and share a hug. "It's good to see you!" I say. "Same here." She says. "So, are you ready to go?" I ask. "Yeah, let's go!" I exclaim.

We decide to go the mall, as Midori tends to enjoy shopping a lot, even more than the average girl. She works at a coffee shop, but her parents are rich. The reason she has a job is because she knows she won't be able to live off her parents forever. I find that to be very responsible of her. We walk to the mall we agreed on going to. "So, where do you want to go?" I ask as we look at the mall directory. She points at a clothing store. "I want to go there." She says. Of course she does. I look at the directory and notice a bookstore. "How about this, we'll go to the clothing store for a while and then we'll go to the bookstore for a while." I suggest. "That sounds good to me." Midori says. The two of us go over to the clothing store Midori wanted to go to. We walk together through the racks of clothing. Midori plucks various outfits off the racks and drags me over to the dressing room. She enters the dressing room, and comes out showing me the outfits one at a time. She actually looks quite good in all of them. After she purchases a few items, we walk over to the store of my choice, the bookstore. As we enter, a small bell announces our entrance into the store. "Hey Michael, I'll be in the romance manga section if you need me." Midori says. "Alright, go ahead." I say. She disappears in the shelves. I walk along the rows of books until I find a book about ancient symbols and codes. I take it off the shelf and open it. The book is full of all types of codes and languages, like the Nazca lines and codes used by various espionage groups. Looking at all of them makes me think of that unusual language I have a habit of writing in. Thinking about it, where did that language come from? I have the faintest- "Oh my…" I start. I feel a rush of pain as it feels as though a knife is plunged into my skull. An image rushes to my head.

Age 5: Michael

A room full of lights and colors. A television is playing a show about spies and espionage. I sit on a plush couch. No one is around. The show is now talking about a code used to get messages back to the Russian government. It looks so interesting. "I wish I could have a code like that, one all for myself." I sigh. I have a realization. "I know, I'll make my own!" I shout. Everything fading to black. Everything is so dark.

Present Day: Michael

"Michael! Michael! Wake up!" Midori? "Is that you Midori?" I ask. "Yeah, it's me. I heard a loud noise and I found you passed out on the floor. Are you okay?" she asks, worried. "Yes. I'm fine. Just felt a little bit light-headed." I say. "Are you sure? It seemed like you took a pretty fall." She says. I sit up. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." I say. "Well, if you're sure you're okay…" She says hesitantly. The rest of the day goes smoothly, full of ice-cream and shopping. We plan to do this again.

I toss my bag on my bed, and flop down on it. Today was exhausting. After all that shopping and that little revelation I had, I feel like I could pass out. I wonder what the point of that little revelation was. It doesn't seem like I got any closer to my goal of remembering who I am. I guess it takes a lot of puzzle pieces to finish the puzzle. I sit up and pick up the TV remote. I press the power button, and the TV comes to life. I flick about until I find a news channel. "The same assailant that attacked six people at a shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday has just struck again, taking eight people hostage at this day care center. His captives include both children and teachers. The police have now identified the suspect as forty-two year-old Kuruo Otoharada., currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately." The news reporter says. They show a picture of the man onscreen. He looks as though he hasn't slept in weeks. I hope nothing bad happens to those hostages. That guy is scum. Hopefully he'll get what he deserves. "At the present time, that's what the police are telling us. We'll continue to monitor the situation from here." The news reporter continues. The screen cuts back to a woman news anchor. "Thank you for the report." She says. Why do I feel so uneasy? The anchor and a criminal analyst begin talking, but I tune them out. What kind of person does this? Kidnapping children and teachers, it's unacceptable! I could kill him, but then I'd be no better than him. I'm too sick to watch any more of this. I reach for the remote when I can hear excitement from the TV. "Wait, we're seeing something here!" The anchor shouts. What? "There seems to be movement at the front entrance!" She continues. "The hostages are coming out! They all look to be unharmed! The Special Forces are taking action, they're moving in!" The reporter says excitedly. What the hell's going on? "We don't know if the suspect's been arrested. Wah? Okay. Yes. This just in, the police have confirmation! The suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat; the suspect is now dead!" The reporter yells. I fall on the floor with a thump. I gasp for breath. "He's dead?" I stammer. "The special forces are denying allegations that they shot the suspect." The reporter says. "Do you think it's possible that the suspect was feeling cornered and committed suicide?" the anchor asks. "Well, according to statements from the hostages, the suspect just suddenly collapsed!" The anchor says. So it was a heart attack? It could be coincidence… But I have no way of knowing what happened, not unless I have more data.

"Light, shouldn't you be going? Don't you have cram school tonight?" Sachiko asks from downstairs. "Yeah, I'll be down in a second!" Light replies. I step out into the hallway. Light comes down the hall. "Did you see what just happened Light? That man who was holding those hostages died! What do you think happened?" I ask. "He probably had some sort of medical problem, that's all. Well, goodbye." Light says, running downstairs. "Bye…" I say, my voice trailing off. Light seemed really perturbed. He was probably shocked, like I was. I guess anyone would find that a bit unsettling. I can only hope that something bad hasn't happened. If there was something like a mysterious disease, or a serial killer, or maybe even another Death Note in this world, the world as we know it could be threatened. I will find out what's going on. Hopefully it's only a coincidence. It's time to begin investigating into this occurrence.

**A/n**

**Message from NEWS Administration:**

**Note: The daily NEWS service is not absolute, and is based off a number of complicated variables. The predictions in the NEWS can be changed, depending on the actions of human beings.**

**Have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Confrontation

**A/n**

**Ggoood morning. Here 1s today's NEWS.**

**1. A sixty-five year old man in Berlin will die while riding a train.**

**H4ve a NICe Day.**

Today is December 5th. After the past week, I've concluded that the heart attack in Shinjuku was no coincidence. Several hundred criminals have already died, and all of them died of heart attacks. The numbers only continue to rise. Taking into account that a Death Note's default killing method is a heart attack, I'm almost one hundred percent positive that the murder weapon is a Note. I can't rule out that this isn't a virus of some sort, or an act of tyranny from a large organization, but due to the fact that criminals all over the world are dying at almost the same time, and since an outrageously high amount of accomplices would have to be involved to kill all of the people who have died, I can only come to the reasoning that Kira, which is what people are calling this killer, has somehow come into contact with a Death Note.

Kira comes from the English word "killer", so it makes sense to call him that, I suppose. Most call him a savior, who has come to purge the Earth of evil. I laugh out loud. "What nonsense." I mutter, as I look through all the information I've placed in the triple-password-protected file where I keep my case information. Even though I've been able to put a pretty good percentage of accuracy on the Death Note use, it's not like I could tell that information to anyone. I mean, that would only draw suspicion to myself if anyone every got into this info. Therefore, I keep that file in a quintuple-password-protected file deep inside the computer, in several locked directories. I memorized all the passwords, all of which are very long and alphanumeric. No password cracker could ever get into my files, as I use non-dictionary passwords a good 89% percent of the time. I also hide my info in between journal notes and games. This makes it look quite innocent. Quite innocent, indeed.

I open the file that read Main Case Data. This is the one for my eyes only. I have another version for if the police ever ask me to see my case data.

Culprit: Kira, mysterious serial killer.

Crimes: Killing hundreds of criminals

Motive: Some sort of god complex, trying to purge Earth of all criminals.

Cause of death in victims: Heart attack in every case.

Likely murder weapons:

Some sort of virus: .0023%

Large organization: .0823

Death Note: 98%

Other: 1.1153%

I close the file, sighing in frustration. That's really all I have to go on? This might be harder than I thought.

I flick on the TV. I turn it to a news station and watch as they announce the dead. Over 50 victims… This is disgusting. There's so much pointless life loss. You sick son of a- wait, what's that? The TV man reports of a worldwide broadcast from the ICPO. This should be interesting…

A man in a suit with black hair appears on the screen. On the desk in front of him is a nameplate with the name Lind L. Tailor. "I head up an international police task force that includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L." The man says. L? Isn't he that famous detective that's solved every case he's ever been asked to take on? The L that's never shown his face? "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you." Tailor says. He seems pretty certain he'll catch him. There's only one problem. If Kira is killing with a Death Note, then Kira has all the information necessary to kill him. This doesn't bode well. "Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil." Tailor says. Is he taunting Kira? This seems rehearsed. Does L want to die? Or is L using another person to try and draw Kira out somehow? That seems likeliest. L has never shown his face and isn't likely to do so soon. But what is he planning? I can almost hear Kira writing his name down now. This means he has around 40 seconds, assuming Kira has a normal Note. I hear the seconds ticking by. 12, 13, 14. Has Kira taken the bait? 24, 25, 26. What will happen? 37, 38, 39… "Arghh!" Tailor shouts as he clutches in chest and then collapses onto the desk. He's… dead. Did L just gain or step forward, or actually die?

Tailor is carried off screen, and then, out of nowhere, a giant calligraphic L appears on screen. "I had to test this just in case, but I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I never would have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira. If you did indeed just kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me." L says. Ohhh, very nice trick L. Very clever, very clever indeed. "The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard of him from television or the internet. It appears that not even you have information about these kinds of criminals. But I assure you, L is real, I do exist. Now, try and kill me! What's wrong, go ahead! Right now! What's the matter? Kill me now!" L says in a disguised, artificial voice. He definitely caught Kira in a bad spot. He doesn't know his name or face, so he's incapable of killing him. That means that L is safe, and had just earned good information.

"Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something I think you'll find quite interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had plans to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but I guess that won't be necessary. I now know where you are." L continues. Another good trick L. Seems you really are clever. Let's see what else you have to say.

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, your first victim was a suspect in Shinjuku. Out of all criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan, and the first of your victims was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never thought things would go this well. It won't be too long until I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I'm very interested in how you are able to commit these murders without being present. But I don't mind waiting a bit longer. You can answer all of my questions I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." L finishes. The signal disconnects and the TV turns to static.

L, that was… interesting. Maybe you can help me find out who Kira is. And then maybe I can get the Death Note and destroy it, or hide it somehow. I can't let that kind of power fall into the wrong hands. Even though the game just got more complicated, I don't mind. I will stop the spread of Kira's evil. I will stop the person who's destroying what I think is right! I stand up. "I will find you wherever you're hiding Kira and I will eliminate you. I am justice!" I shout. Even if it costs me my life, justice shall prevail!


	8. Chapter Eight: Shadow

**A/n**

**No NEWS today.**

Today is December 22nd. It's almost Christmas! I can't really remember having a Christmas before coming here, so I'm really excited for this Christmas. I promised Midori I'd go Christmas shopping with her today, so it's best if I get ready. I grab some warm, black clothes and head out the door. I walk to the subway station. I swipe my train pass and enter the terminal. I board the train and ride it awhile, then get off at my stop approximately twenty minutes later. Midori is waiting for me at the exit to the station. "Took you long enough!" She scolds. "Sorry about being late." I say sheepishly. She gives me a hug. "Oh, it's okay. Let's go shopping, okay?" She suggests. "Yeah, let's do that. And can you let me go now? You're choking me a little." I squeak.

We enter the mall. Midori looks like a walking Christmas display; she's wearing so much red and green. I buy a few clothing items for Sachiko and Sayu, a bag of fancy coffee for Soichiro, and an expensive fountain pen for Light. I really hope Light likes his gift. It's the least I can do for him. I mean, his family took me in, made sure I was safe, paid my hospital bills… They really are the most considerate people I've ever met. Plus, Light's fun to talk to. We can have an educated conversation with healthy debate and good points from both sides. I feel someone tug at my shoulder. I look to see Midori staring at me. "What is it?" I ask. "Do you see the man over there?" She says, trying to point discretely. I look where she's pointing. The man sitting on the bench seems to be looking at us. "Yeah. What about him?" I ask. "He's been following us ever since we left the station. It's kind of scaring me." She says. I squint at the man and look at his name. Raye Pember… "Give me a minute, would you?" I ask. "Where are you going?" She asks. "Just to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." I say.

I rush into the men's room. I lock myself in one of the stalls and take out the mini-laptop I made for travel when I had spare time. I connect to the Wi-Fi network that belongs to the next door coffee shop. Let's see here, Raye Pember… There's nothing about him when I search on Gentle. I'll check the International Police Records. I enter the system using the backdoor I'd created. Raye Pember appears to be an FBI agent following all persons who live in the household of a person with access to classified police information. This is strange. Could Kira have somehow gotten access to classified information? If this is so, then he must know everything the police are attempting to catch him. This could make proceeding difficult. If the police can't perform an effective action, then we're sunk. Hopefully L can stop the flow of information to Kira. How he's going to that is a mystery to me. I close the laptop and stow it in my bag.

I leave the restroom and walk back to where Midori was, and find her waiting for me. "Ready to keep going?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm ready." I say. We keep walking. "Do you think that guy was following us?" Midori asks. "No, I don't. It was probably a coincidence. Don't worry about it." I assure her, nudging her along. I notice Pember is still following us. There's one thing about Pember that makes me feel guilty I used my Shinigami eyes. I saw his lifespan. He's supposed to die in five days. That's why I don't use my eyes too much. It makes me realize I could save a person from dying. If I were to help them, I could be arrested or sent to a mental institution. I can't risk that. The question I'm pondering is as to why Pember is going to die. It could be anything I suppose. Car accident, food poisoning, really just about anything could be a factor. But maybe Kira is going to kill him. That seems likely. If all people with access to police information are being tracked, as well as their direct families, which means that all people in the Yagami household are suspected. I highly doubt that Sayu and Sachiko are behind anything. Sayu doesn't really have the capacity, and Sachiko's too good of a person. Soichiro wouldn't throw justice under the bus either. That means that out of the household, Light and I are the two most likely to be Kira. This is bad. Considering I have a Death Note, it could prove to be a concern. Sure, it can be disguised and I write in that cryptic alphabet of mine, but what if they can crack the code? Then I might be sunk. I'd be executed, even though I'd never done anything wrong. That means I have to take how I proceed from now on carefully, especially since I'm under the eye of the ICPO. This could get tricky…

I sit on a bench near the fountain in the center of the mall, waiting for Midori to come back. She said she needed to do something, but she didn't specify. I look around me. Next to me is a large Christmas tree, most likely to attract visitors to the center of the mall. The tree is full of twinkling lights and shiny ornaments. I see a small red ornament near me, and I hold it in my hand. It gleams in my hand, reminding me of a small star. Then a pain cuts through my mind, and I feel a stabbing sensation as I feel a memory arise from the abyss.

Michael, Age 6

The room is blurry, and nothing is quite easy to see. It's as though the world is covered in a fog, and I can't permeate it. I notice a small box in my hands, wrapped in shiny paper. "Well, come on, open it!" A woman's voice says. I obey, and open it to see the book I wanted about the detective who saves the world. "Thank you so much!" I say, hugging the woman. She laughs, and then everything fades.

Present

I hear glass shatter, and I look down to see the ornament I was holding shattered. I brush the pieces under the bench just as Midori comes back. "Hey, did you hear something break?" She asks. "Nope, I heard nothing at all." I lie. "Oh. Well, I could have sworn I heard something." She says, sitting down next to me. "Hey, look at that!" She exclaims, pointing up at the tree. I see a piece of mistletoe where she's pointing. "Hey, it's a-" I start, getting cut off when she kisses me. Wow, it really is as the books say it is. Hot as fire, yet cool as ice. When she finally withdraws, I laugh. "I'm probably grinning like an idiot right now, aren't I?" I say. "You know it!" She chirps. We both laugh together.

December 25, 2003

"Wake up, it's Christmas, Michael-kun!" Sayu shouts in my ear, causing me to fall unceremoniously onto the floor. "Oww... That hurts you know." I groan. "Come on, don't get mad on Christmas." She pleads. "Don't worry, I won't." I say, heaving myself off the floor. "Everyone else is already up, so come down as soon as you're ready." Sayu says, running out of the room. Wow, I'm the youngest one here, and she STILL has more energy than me. I walk downstairs, where everyone else is already looking through their Christmas loot. "Glad to see you up." Light says. "Same here. Merry Christmas everyone." I reply. I notice a small pile of packages on the floor. "Are those mine?" I ask, pointing to the boxes. "They're all yours." Sachiko says. I walk over and open my packages. I receive a computer game from Sayu, some laptop memory from Soichiro, and a few graphic t-shirts from Sachiko. I unwrap the present Light gave to me. It's a fancy pen, similar in design to the one I gave him, the difference being that this one has gold-leaf on it. "Thank you all so much!" I exclaim. "You're very welcome." Soichiro says. It was a warm and happy house that Christmas.

Kira killed no criminals, and there was peace.

**A/n**

**Have a safe holiday. Merry Christmas.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Observation

**A/n**

**Good Evening. Here is today's NEWS.**

**1. A homeless woman in Los Angeles will be lit aflame outside a drug store. The suspect, named Dennis Petillo, will be taken into custody.**

**2. A person reading this story will feel the compulsion to watch a bad documentary.**

**3. A boy will a fatal disease named Dalton Dingus will receive five hundred thousand Christmas Cards. He sets a new world record.**

Today is January 8th. I wait in a small park, waiting impatiently for Midori to arrive. My phone buzzes. I flick it open to see I have a message from Midori.

Hey Michael! You havin' a good day? :D Sorry, but I won't be able to come meet you today. :( I need to work double shift today, so I'm not going to be able to make it. Thanks for understanding!

-Midori

I just stand there, my jaw open. I went all the way to Shibuya for nothing…

Sigh… Well, what can I do? I hear my phone buzz once again, and I flick it open. I received a message from the messaging service I signed up for. It sends me news as soon as it is released to the general public. I open the message.

Naomi Misora Still Missing

Naomi Misora, a former FBI agent, has been reported missing as of January 1st. Misora was a widow as her fiancé, Raye Pember, was killed as the result of a heart attack. Misora's current whereabouts are unknown. If you have any information that may help this case, please call the police tip hotline. Thank you for your cooperation.

So, as I predicted, Raye Pember was to die shortly after I saw him. And considering the fact it was a heart attack, I'm going to take a guess it was Kira. The fact that his wife was a former FBI agent and disappeared means that Kira must've eliminated her as well. He most likely forced her to commit suicide. That murderer, he's beginning to cross the line. If he continues this, more and more good people will continue to die. The problem is that now that Raye's dead, the people that Raye were following are probably now under suspicion. I'll need to be extra cautious not to let anything slip out by mistake.

I finally get back home, and open the door. "I'm home!" I yell, knowing very well no one would be home. I walk up to my room, and toss my bag on my bed. I walk over to my laptop, and open it, expecting it to turn on. However, when I open it, the screen is dark, and that's when I notice it's been powered down. Why is this turned off? I remember leaving this turned on before I left the house. Maybe Sachiko just turned it off when I was out. Yeah, that's probably it. I boot the laptop up and look at a few sites, then close it again. "I'm hungry." I mumble as I walk downstairs. I enter the kitchen and open the fridge. After removing a jar of strawberry jam, I close it and grab a spoon from a nearby drawer. After indulging myself to half of the jar, I return it to the fridge. Though it tastes good, I know moderation is important. I don't want to get any more addicted to strawberry jam than I already am. I can imagine myself being checked into rehab for strawberry jam.

Michael's Fantasy

"Mwahahaha! Give me more! Give me more!"

"What is this guy? A doper? Crack-head?"

"It's worse. He's a… _strawberry jam addict_."

"Oh no! This could take years of treatment!"

"Give me jam NOW! GIVE ME ICHIGO JAMU NOW!"

Reality

Yeah… I should try and avoid that.

I walk upstairs and pull out my cell phone. I think I'll call Light and see when he'll be home. I dial the number and put my ear up to the receiver, then quickly hit the call end button. Why is there so much static? It's as though something's interfering with the signal, like another electronic. I turn off the laptop and all of the lights in the house. There's still interference. I turn the lights back on. There's got to be a reason why the cell interference is so high. I kick the dresser in the frustration. "Ow!" I yelp. I fall on the floor and rub my foot. That's when I notice it. There's a camera wedged under the bed.

"What the hell?" I say. I look at the camera, blinking a few times to make sure it's actually there. Why is there a camera in my room? I pull it out from under the bed. It appears to be transmitting live feed. I plug my laptop into the port on the side of it and find out that there's actually a network of cameras and bugs all throughout the house. "This must've been what's causing the interference." I state. Could the police suspect Kira's in this house? I need to look into this. I grab my laptop and run out of the house. I have to look into the police database, but I need to be quick about it.

At a nearby coffee shop, I connect to the internet and then access the police database from a small booth in the corner of the store. I don't find much of anything in the general information, but I discover a locked directory which I decode easily. Inside is the information I'm looking for. The police have set up a network of cameras all throughout the Yagami and Kitamura households. The two families have nothing in common, other than the fact both families had someone in the household with access to classified information, and that they were being trailed by Raye Pember. This means that the surveillance will either end when L gives up, or when they have enough proof to convict someone of being Kira. I'll have to be on my guard the next couple of days. But first, I think I'll give L a message.

NPA Headquarters, L

This plan has taken an unexpected turn. Someone within the Yagami household has found the cameras and bugs. He showed me a message that read "I know you are watching me. Don't worry, I won't tell. This is clearly important to whatever investigation you are currently undertaking, and I will not interfere." I have no choice but to take his word on it. I've identified the person who found the cameras to be Michael Kami, age thirteen. The Yagami family found on the edge of Tokyo Bay, and took him to the hospital, where he was found to be homeless, have no family, and have a bad case of amnesia. After he was released from the hospital, he was taken in by the family, and he's been living there ever since. He is planning on enrolling into To-Oh University along with Light Yagami. He seems to be very intelligent, as the sites where Mrs. Sachiko Yagami allowed him to get his education show him getting incredibly high scores. His I.Q. seems to be around 180 based on the test he took, so it's clear he's very bright. However, other than very recent medical records, there were no other previous records of him, no matter where I looked. I could not find him in any country in which I have access to birth records, criminal records, or medical records. It's as though he just fell out of the sky. The whole thing is rather strange.

I pop a candy into my mouth. His percentage of being Kira is just a little bit lower than Light Yagami. According to Mr. Yagami, he's studying Law at To-oh, just like Light, so he must have a strong sense of justice. He could very well be Kira. I must gather information before I make any assumptions though. I don't know much about his personality, so it's hard to assign a percentage as to whether he's Kira or not. We have to keep an eye on him. I look back over at the surveillance monitors, watching Michael read some sort of manga. Just who are you, Michael Kami?


	10. Chapter Ten: Research

**A/n**

**Helllo. HEre is Today's NEWS.**

**1. Some conspiracy theorist will create a new theory about how the world will end in the next year.**

**2. The author currently writing this story will eat an entire jar of strawberry jam.**

**HAVe a nice D4y.**

Today is January 10th. The surveillance has not been taken down in the house, so I guess L must still suspect the family. In the interest of getting away from the constant watching of my every move in the house, I've decided to go the library to research L. By researching L, it may help me to predict his next move. In the case L really does think I'm Kira, a backup plan might be handy.

I glance at my phone. In the past few days, there's been an unusual pattern in Kira's killings. Kira does not seem to be killing very many criminals that are broadcasted. Sure, he's killed criminals that were sentenced a few weeks to a week ago, but he has only killed a few criminals with incredibly small crimes compared to the normal criminal he murders. Perhaps Kira is in a position he can't move comfortably in. As though he's being watched… This means someone in either the Yagami or Kitamura households has a possibility of being Kira. Although as to whom it could be exactly, I'm unsure. I should just be careful not to make any stupid decisions until the surveillance is dropped.

As I prowl the shelves in the library, I finally find a few books in the crime section about L. He accomplished thousands of cases, all of which he solved with no failures. Some of these cases are incredible. Stopping a virus, thousands of mass embezzlement scams carried out by hidden organizations, drug trade, and murders galore. There's one crime that interests me though. It was a case that occurred in Los Angeles, California. The murderer was a person named Beyond Birthday. He killed his first victim by hanging him and then slashing his chest multiple times. The second victim had her skull crushed and then her eyes. The final victim was probably the worst. This victim was an experiment. The experiment was to see if a person could die of internal hemorrhage without rupturing any organs. After discovering it did not work, he cut off the right leg and left arm of the victim. After that, he planned to make himself the last victim of the murders, and attempted to burn himself to death. Naomi Misora, the fiancée of Raye Pember, was the FBI agent who stopped him. That's not even the interesting part though. Supposedly, Beyond knew the names of people just by looking at them. That sounds similar to the Shinigami eyes. In fact, if that's not the Shinigami eyes, I don't know what that power possiblycould be. I don't believe Beyond had a Death Note though. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered killing those people manually. So then if that's the case, how did he obtain the eyes…?

I'm not entirely sure why Beyond would have even bothered to commit these murders. The only conclusion is that he wanted to achieve some sort of goal. Perhaps to pose a challenge to L? Regardless, I should take the information into account. I should also make a mental note to revive Beyond Birthday should he die. His knowledge could prove useful if I ever run into a tight spot.

In fact, reviving him should pose to be no problem. I found that with the Master Note, I can revive people with no limitations other than the fact that they will eventually die at old age. I experimented on a few elderly people who donated to charities and it extended their life spans until it was no longer possible for them to live. These people were around 110 to 112, so that means that it's pretty apparent they died of old age. In conclusion, I'm not limited to how I revive people other than that factor. Death is no longer an obstacle for me. It's as though I've become God. I'll do my name Kami justice, I swear it.

I need to focus on catching Kira first though. Then I can help out the world as it should be helped. Grabbing a textbook off my desk, I begin to read it, taking notes every so often. I'll be taking the exams to get into To-Oh soon, and I shouldn't be unprepared.

January 12th, the date when the cameras were removed from the Yagami household. The bugs also have disappeared as well. I conclude that L does not suspect the people in the household anymore. Either that, or the Task Force must have complained about doing surveillance. Regardless, I'm just glad I don't have to hide everything anymore. It was getting to be bothersome not being able to shower. Not just for me, but everyone. I think the closest thing I got to a shower was walking in the rain and then putting on lots of deodorant. That helped.

A few days later…

Today is January 17th, and it's time for the exams to enter To-Oh. I put on a plain white collared shirt and dress pants. It doesn't hurt to look nice and make an impression. I go downstairs and enter the kitchen. "Morning Michael." Light says, sipping a cup of coffee. "Morning Light." I say, spreading strawberry jam on a piece of toast. "Did you sleep well?" Light asks. "Yeah, I slept fine. You?" I reply. "Yeah, it was okay. Sayu still sleeping?" He asks. "No, she's up early like she is every morning." I say, sarcasm in my voice. We both laugh together. "Well, sleep will help her process her thoughts. It's good for her." He says. "Yeah, but perhaps she's over-processing. She doesn't process enough when she's awake." I say. We laugh together again. I eat a bite of my toast. Ah, jam…

"May I ask you a question?" Light asks me. "Sure, what is it?" I reply. "What is your opinion on Kira?" I pause. Is this some sort of trick? No, Light's not the type to do that. Well, if I'm going to say how I feel, I'd better say it now. "Well, if you want my opinion, it's that he has good intentions, but a misguided sense of judgment. Killing people is wrong. Sure, these people definitely did some horrible things. But that doesn't excuse that murder is still murder. I refuse to allow anyone to get away with these atrocious crimes against humanity. I guess that perhaps Kira may be a good thing. Maybe he was sent by God to lead us into a new age of justice and happiness. But I think that he could just as easily be sent as a test. God may have sent him so humanity could grow, and enter its age of light on its own. Even though I'm not a religious person, I believe there may be a reason for this. Whether it's a godly sign, or just coincidence, I have a feeling that Kira will influence the world we're in forever. Though I don't support Kira, I believe that history is going to be made. Something revolutionary is about to happen, and we will be witness to it. Isn't that incredible?" I ask. I notice Light makes a little smirk, but it quickly disappears. "Yes, it is incredible. Let's see if we witness a new world together, shall we?" Light replies. "Yes, let's watch together." I say. I could've sworn Light was smiling when I talked of a new world. Guess I must've imagined it.

"Well, shall we get going to the university?" Light asks me. "Yeah, we'd better get there before the exams start. We shouldn't be late." I say. The two of us walk to the subway station and board. We arrive at the university after about a twenty minute commute. I look at my room assignment. "I'm in the same room as you are." I say. "Yeah, I guess you are. The best of luck to you." Light says. "Same here. Good luck." I say. The two of us enter the exam hall, and the test begins shortly afterward.

Shortly after beginning the exam, the room moderator walks by me, an annoyed look on his face. "You there! Student Number 162! Sit properly in your chair!" The moderator orders. I look back and see a strange looking person sitting in an unusual crouching position in his chair. He seems to stare at me, as though trying to bore a hole in my skull by looking at me. This guy's making me feel a bit… uncomfortable. Just don't pay attention to him. He'll leave me alone and do his test. I turn back to my test, and ignore the unusual student 162 for the rest of the exam. After the exam ends, I leave quickly, not wanting to look at the strange person any more than I have to.

A few days pass…

Today is January 21st. I learned that Beyond Birthday had died today through the news alert service. Knowing that Beyond could have valuable information, I promptly revived him. The entry into the Master Note looked like this.

_Beyond Birthday_

_Reversal of Death_

_Revives as the guards retrieve his corpse from the cell, and knocks them unconscious. Escapes from the prison facility by using the keys lifted off one of the unconscious guards. After escaping, steals a car and robs a house, obtaining twenty-five thousand U.S. dollars. Pays for a fake passport and a plane ticket to the Kanto region of Japan and sets up his headquarters in the Yamanote Circle. Regains free will and then is no longer under the influence of current Master Note entry._

That should take of my little problem of him being dead. I'm going to have almost nothing to do for the next few weeks. Well, for anything interesting to happen, I'll have to wait until my birthday comes…

A few weeks pass…

The date is February 17th. My birthday is today. I'm really glad the Yagamis remembered. They got me a big cake filled with strawberry jam and covered in chocolate, as well as miscellaneous computer supplies and gift cards. Midori took me to an amusement park. We stayed there the whole day, eating ice cream and going on the rides. She also gave me a cool necklace. It uses a special type of technology that her father's company invested in. The tech reads your emotions and changes the color based on how you feel. It turned light blue the second I got it. It was the color of happiness, so clearly it must work. We went through the theme park for the rest of the day, and did all sorts of things. We stayed there until the end of the day, where we watched the fireworks together. It was a great day…

**A/n**

**Due to my somewhat erratic typing speed, I would like to announce that the next chapter should come in approximately 1-2 days, but may be delayed 1-2 more days. This is also because of preparations for New Years Eve and Day. So, in the event that I am late to post the chapter, know that it is you.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Inauguration

**A/n**

**Good Evening. Here is tommorow's NEWS.**

**1. An new year will come, bringing 2012 to a conclusion.**

**2. At least one conspiracy theorist will say the world is to end tomorrow.**

**Ha\/e a N1ce day.**

Today is April 15th. Today, I start class at the prodigious To-Oh University with Light. I'm really excited to be going to school like a normal person, even though I will be with people several years older than I am. Regardless, I'm glad I'll be with a group of new people to learn things and get a fresh start into society.

Due to the fact I got a perfect score on my exams, I will be sharing the honor of giving a speech with Light and a person named Hideki Ryuga. Come to think of it, doesn't that name ring a bell? I think that's the same name as the actor Sayu idolizes. Strange…

As I wait for the freshman speech givers to be called, I notice my necklace has turned a nervous green. That doesn't make me feel any less nervous, you know. God damn it… I can hear some girls whispering in the aisle behind me. "Hey, who's the kid in the row in front of us?" One of the girls asks the other. "He's the one who got perfect scores on the exam." The second replies to the first. "Perfect scores? Dang… How old is he, fifteen?" Says the first. "No, he's fourteen from what I heard. But nice guess." Do they have to talk about me when I'm right there?

"Now, giving the freshmen address, the freshmen representatives, Light Yagami, Hideki Ryuga, and Michael Kami." Says the dean of the university. This is it. I notice that Hideki was the person who was reprimanded for sitting in his chair in an unusual position at the exam. That certainly comes as a surprise. That's not important now though. I give the speech first, so I need to focus on giving the speech first.

I clear my throat, and then I begin my speech. "As we embark on this new chapter in our lives, we all know that the day we have long been waiting for has arrived in our lives. I'm honored to be giving the representative speech at the orientation day at To-Oh University today. We have been given a great opportunity, so let's make the most of it as we proceed into this year. I hope to get to know you all as your freshman representative, Michael Kami." I finish. The audience gives me a round of applause. I bow, and then allow Light to step forward.

Light begins giving his speech, and Ryuga motions to be to listen to him. "Yes Hideki?" I ask. "Your name is Michael Kami. You are currently living with the Yagamis, and you are currently seeing a girl named Midori Hasima." Ryuga says. What the hell? "How do you know this?" I ask, trying to sound apathetic of the information he just threw at me. "Why do I know this? Well, it's because I'm L." He says. My blood turns cold. L? Damn it, this isn't good. The police must suspect me. Wait, wait though. This could easily be a ruse. However, in the current situation, I have no choice but to take his word on it. I'll respond in such a way that it makes me sound as though I don't have anything to hide. "Oh. So we meet at last. It's an honor to meet you." I say. "I'm going to tell Light the same thing in a few minutes, so refrain from telling him this information, okay?" L says. "I can manage not telling him for a few minutes." I say. "Good. Meet back in here twenty minutes after the assembly." L replies, and the two of us applaud as Light's speech ends. Then L walks up to the podium and begins giving his speech while holding the paper in front of him awkwardly. I can see a lot of odd looks coming from the crowd, as L doesn't really seem to belong up in front of a crowd of people.

After the assembly, Light, L, and I walk out of the auditorium and go off for a bit. After twenty minutes, I reenter the auditorium and see L there. "Hello." I say. "Hello Michael." L says. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person." I reply. "Well, I can't be here long, but I guess I'll see you around campus?" L asks. "Yeah, I guess I will. See you later Ryuga." I say. He leaves the auditorium, and I'm all alone again. He seems okay. Almost normal. At least, that's how he sounded.

I wonder how Light felt when L revealed his identity. I guess he was surprised too. It wouldn't surprise me if he had a strong reaction to that. I feel as though Light and I are growing apart though. What could be wrong with him...?

Shinigami Realm

"Sire, sire, I have news for you!" Says a shinigami that enters the throne room in a rush.  
"What is it?" The king says sounding disinterested. "We found a pile of shinigami sand in a cave a few miles away from here." The shinigami says. "A shinigami died in the realm, eh? Was it because of the lifespan reducing to zero?" The king says, still disinterested. "No, we do not think that. This particular shinigami, named Kami, had several years left on his lifespan. It appears as though some force beyond us killed him." The shinigami says. "Hm? Had this shinigami been near the portal to the human realm recently?" The king asks, his curiosity piqued. "No, he hadn't been near it for several years." The shinigami says. "This seems… irregular. Was there anything else?" The king asks. "Yes, actually. Although this seems impossible, it seems as though a human somehow traveled to the human world." The king pauses, and looks at the shinigami. "Did you just say a _human _was in the Shinigami Realm?" The king asks. The shinigami looks flustered, and then clears his throat. "Yes. Several shinigami tried to kill him, but their notes didn't have any effect. I've never seen anything like it." The shinigami says. "So, the story is coming true…" The king says. "Excuse me for asking sire, but what story?" The shinigami asks. "Oh, I have forgotten, most shinigami don't know the story. Let me explain it to you."

"A long time ago, before you or I existed, there were two incredible beings. The first, called Yehowah, or God in human culture, created all life and made existence plentiful for all creatures. The second being was a vengeful, cruel being. It has many names. Some call it the Dark One, others call it Hades, and some even call if Lucifer. Its true name is Bel. That's a word that means 'master' in the Akkadian language. Bel sought to take all life for itself, and tried to rip power from Yehowah. There was a bloody battle, but Yehowah managed to defeat Bel. When he was defeated by Yehowah, he used his remaining strength to create a special tool, a tool that the human must have found. This was called Magister Comentarius, or Master Note. He had to test as to make sure the tool he created would work, so he created a specific race to test the properties of the Notes, called the shinigami. His final act after making sure the Note worked was to send his soul into humanity. His soul went into a human named Cain, brother to another human named Abel. He twisted Cain with jealousy, and thus Cain killed Abel. Cain was damned by God to live a life of solitude for eternity. Even after death, he would come back in another life. Abel would come back too, but in many different lives. The two would continue to rest in humans for all eternity. However, there was a prophecy given by Yehowah thousands of years ago. There will be one human who will take on the souls of Cain and Abel, and he will either become the light that illuminates the world as a messiah, or he will plunge it into eternal darkness. He will meet many people, yet he will be in solitude within his soul. He also has the potential to be a martyr, and die for his beliefs. This is because he is the essence of both Cain and Abel themselves. He is going to revolutionize what happens to the world. He has the capability to destroy himself in his solitude, but if he can get rid of the walls of solitude that surround him, he can act as the true messenger of God and save his world from evil, and protect the virtuous from their deaths. At least, that is what is said."

"The human is that important?" The shinigami asks in awe. "Yes, but we cannot interfere with him. Knowing what he is now, we must not try and alter what decisions he makes. He must carve his ending. Shinigami who do not know who he is are exempt from this, but otherwise should not try and involve themselves in any way. Are we in understanding?" The king asks. "Yes my Lord." The shinigami says, leaving the throne room. "The creation of a new world is nigh. This should be… interesting." The king says, laughing a hoarse laugh that makes shinigami from miles away look at each other in confusion.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Ordeal

**A/n**

**Hello all. I hope you had a pleasant New Years. Now, we wait for the next person to say when the world ends.**

**Have a nice day.**

**-Draco**

April 8th, Task Force Headquarters, L

Yesterday was rather interesting. I invited Light-kun to play a little game of tennis with me, and then go to a get a drink. I asked him to play with me for two reasons, the first being to see whether he was childish and hated to lose, like Kira, and secondly… because I was bored. Based on the fact it's hard to profile someone just based off a tennis match and a few mind games, I suspect there's a 7% chance of him being Kira. Even still, 7% is better than nothing. It gives the investigation something to work off, and that's what's truly important. Mr. Yagami collapsed yesterday after stress, and after watching Light's reaction to his father's condition, I almost believed he wasn't Kira. However, he's one of the only people I can suspect, so he will remain on the list. Michael Kami is also on the list of potential suspects. His probability is much lower than Light's. The most unusual thing I've learned about Michael is that he appeared the same day as when a meteor fell near Tokyo and landed into the ocean. The incidents are clearly unrelated though. It's not as though people just fall out of the sky.

It wouldn't hurt to test Michael a bit. Let's see how he reacts under the same conditions Light was under.

To-oh, Michael

"Hey Ryuga." I say as L walks over to me. L brandishes his racket. "Ready to play?" He asks. "You know it!" I chirp. After Soichiro collapsed yesterday, I figured it would be good to get outside and try and forget about it. Thankfully, L invited me to play a game of tennis. This should take my mind off of everything that's been going on.

I overhear people talking outside the tennis court. "Hey, there's that Hideki Ryuga guy from yesterday. And that kid Michael Kami. Are they gonna play a game?" A guy asks his friend. "Shut up, they're about to start!" A girl shouts. L tosses me the ball. "You first." L says. I ready myself, and then serve the ball with the speed of a jet. L can barely hit it back to me. I return the ball more, and after a long volley, I take the first game out of three. "Good job. Let's see how you do in round two." L says, serving the ball to me. The first return I give almost knocks the racket out of my hand. Where the hell did all that power come from? I can barely keep the ball from hitting me! I see the ball quickly hit the inside of play and then go out. "15-love." L says in a monotone voice. Holy…

I quickly lose the second round, the score being too embarrassing to talk about. Let's just say that it was a quick defeat.

It's time for the final game. "Ready Ryuga?" I ask. "Whenever you're ready." He replies. I as though everything in the first serve is going in slow-motion. I can easily see where L is going to hit the ball, and the spot where it would be hardest for him to hit it. It's all L can do be clumsily hit it back to me. Finally the ball passes L, and the score changes to 15-love. I take the ball, and serve it again. This time, L's power is back to its usual high caliber. The game goes quickly until we're in deuce, with the advantage to L. If I don't stop him now, I've lost. I look L straight in the eye. Time to finish this. Everything moves so quickly. If I were to look at this match on video, I'm sure L and I would be nothing but blurs. The ball is incredibly fast, and hitting it takes an enormous amount of precision. I volley the ball with L for the longest time, and then L hits the ball back with such ferocity that the racket I'm using goes flying out of my hands, causing it to clatter across the floor. I see the ball return to Ryuga who hits it back, then feel the small gust of wind as the ball flies past my head. The crowd is silent as I stand there with no racket, and Ryuga stands in the same position as when he hit the ball.

Then everyone gives a great applause. L walks over to me and extends his hand. I look at it for a second, confused, and then realize what he wants. I shake his hand. "Well played." I say. "I could say the same to you. You really held your ground." L replies. I walk over to my racket and put it back in the bag I'd brought it in. L walks over to me. "Would you enjoy getting a drink and something eat? My treat." L offers. Well, I can't turn down free food. "I'll gladly come with you. Many thanks." I say.

L leads me to a small café a few blocks away. He requests a specific table, and after a few minutes, we're taken to the table. L adopts the same sitting pose he had at the exam almost as soon as we arrive at the table, only waiting for the waitress to leave to begin sitting the way he prefers. I look at the menus and make my selections. After the waitress returns, I order a slice of strawberry cheesecake, a slice of tiramisu, a slice of marble cake, and a hot chocolate. L orders an even more absurd amount of food to long to list. After the waitress leaves and comes back with our food, she leaves looking very flustered. As L and I tuck into our food, I decide it might not be bad to make polite conversation. "Out of curiosity L, why do you sit like you do? It must have a purpose." I say. L stops eating. "If I were to sit any other way, my deduction ability would decrease by approximately forty percent. Now a question for you. With that much food, aren't you considered about gaining weight? I'm not, but that's for a different reason." L says. "Well Ryuuzaki, I'm not concerned because of my great metabolism. I'm also not concerned because you tend not to gain weight if you use your brain to burn calories." I say. L actually gives me a tiny smirk. "Interesting." L says. Huh. Never knew he was capable of smiling. Guess he's not as weird as he comes off being. Either that or my charisma is off the charts. Maybe both.

"Michael, I would like to give you a little test of your deductive ability. Is that alright?" L asks. Hm? "Well, that's a little out of the blue, but sure, go ahead." I say. L takes three cards out of his pocket. "These are three suicide notes written by criminals being controlled by Kira before they died. Tell me what you think of them." L says. The cards are marked with number pertaining to chronological order. Even though I know what order they should be in, which is "L, do you know gods of death love apples," it reads "L, do you know gods of death who love apples." I know this is incorrect, however, I need to presume that L probably wants me to assume this is the only information available. Therefore, I should give him my first explanation and then ask for more information. "Well Ryuuzaki, based on what I can glean from what you've given me, the message should logically read out 'L, do you know gods of death love apples.' However, if I look at the numbers on the back, and arrange them in that order, the new message is 'L, do you know, gods of death who love apples.' This leads me to think that there must be another part of the message. May I please have it?" I ask, extending my hand. "You are correct, there was a fourth part of the message. If you add it to the others, it reads 'L, do you know gods of death who love apples have read hands.' Your deduction was completely correct. Even Light did not achieve the correct answer. In addition to proving your skills in deduction, you've also lowered your percentage of being Kira to about two percent." L says. "Well, two percent is better than whatever I had before. What was it, around five-ish?" I ask. "That's about right. That is what Light was at the beginning of yesterday, and now he's hanging around seven." L says. "Did you test Light yesterday as well?" I ask. "Yes. I put you under the exact same conditions as Light and you two obtained almost completely results. This is fascinating." L says.

"Now, may I ask you for a favor?" L asks. "What is it?" I say, interested. "I want to know if you be willing to join the task force. I know it's asking a lot of you. You have your education, and a personal life to attend to. But even if you only come every other night or so, you could be an incredible help to the investigation. So, will you help us?" L asks. This could be my ticket to catching Kira! If I join, I could find some sort of way to destroy or steal his Note away! This is like winning the lottery! "Alright. I'll do it." I say, smiling. "Good, I'll send you a text message with the location of our current headquarters and what time you should arrive. Tell no one you are being part of the task force, _especially_ Light. I shall do the same. Are we in understanding?" L asks. "Couldn't be any clearer." I reply.

L and I finish up our food over the course of the next hour, having a conversation on "the prisoner's dilemma" the entire time. After I depart, I think about how interesting things are going to become, now that I'm going to be in cooperation with the world's greatest detective. The fun starts now.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Initiation

**A/n**

**Hello once again. I hope you are enjoying the story. I hope you keep reading. Review if you deem it fit. Have a nice day.**

I look at my phone, checking the message to make sure I'm in the correct place. After double-checking, I'm positive that I'm in the correct location. L told me to meet him at this hotel today, April 10th to meet with the members of the task force.

I enter the hotel. From what I researched on this place, it should be very lavish and expensive. Sure, enough, the entrance to the hotel is very ornate, and has a clean, polished feel to it. Just the kind of place a person like Ryuuzaki would stay at. Quiet enough so he and the members of the task force can work undisturbed. I think that I'll enjoy it here. I see the elevator across the lobby, and walk over to it. After pressing the up button, I hear a chime and the doors slide open. I enter, press the correct floor, and wait as the elevator slides upwards. Another small chime announces my arrival at the correct floor, and the doors slide open. I walk down the hall, check to make sure the room is the one Ryuuzaki specified, and then knock on the door.

The door is opened by an elderly man. "Hello. I am Watari. You are Michael, correct?" He asks. "Yes. I am Michael Kami. It is a pleasure to meet you." I say. "Please, come in. L has been expecting you." Watari says. I enter, and Watari closes the door behind me with a small thump. This room appears to be one of the deluxe suites that are extremely expensive, even just for one day. The payoff to these suites is every amenity you could possibly need and a large amount of space. It seems reasonable considering this place is containing several members of the Japanese Task Force.

Watari leads me into a large sitting room, where the members of the task force, all men, including Soichiro and L, are talking about something. L notices I'm here and motions for me to come over. I stand next to L and L coughs, getting everyone's attention. "Members of the task force, I would like you to meet the newest member of our group, Michael Kami." L says. "It's great to meet you all. I hope we can catch Kira together." I say, bowing in respect. "Ryuuzaki, you can't be serious! This is only a kid! What can he possibly offer to this investigation?!" A tall man with black hair asks, clearly irritated. He underestimates me. If only I was a few years older…

"Calm yourself Aizawa. Remember, Michael discovered our surveillance in the Yagami household, and he passed the same test that Light Yagami failed. His deductive skills are excellent. He could be a great boon to the investigation." L says. "He's right Aizawa, if he was smart enough to do what he's done up to now, then he definitely deserves to be here. If Ryuuzaki believes he could be a benefit to this case, then we should let him be here." A young looking man says.

Soichiro coughs. "Shouldn't those who don't already know Michael introduce themselves?" He asks. "Right. I'm Shuichi Aizawa." The man who yelled at me earlier says. "My name is Kanzo Mogi." Says a tall, muscular man. "I'm Touta Matsuda." The man who had given me support earlier says. "My name is Hirokazu Ukita." The shortest man says. "It's nice to meet all of you and have the privilege to join your ranks." I say, bowing again.

"Alright. Now since the introductions have been taken care of, let's all have a seat." L says. Everyone takes a seat on either a chair or sofa. I take a chair. "Would anyone like something to eat before we start?" L offers. Well, since he's offering… "You wouldn't happen to have any strawberry jam, would you?" I ask. L looks at me, as though trying to think of something. "Yes, I think we have some. Watari, could you please go get a jar of strawberry jam and a spoon?" L asks. "Right away, Ryuuzaki." Watari says, leaving the room. After a few seconds, Watari returns with the jam and hands me the jar, as well as a spoon. "Thank you Watari." I say, opening the jar and spooning some jam into mouth.

"Michael, could you please tell me what you've learnt about the Kira case so far on your own?" L asks. I stop eating jam and nod. I place the already half-empty jar on the table and clear my throat. "Well, based on what I've seen so far, Kira requires the name and the face of a person whom he wants to kill. This can be proved by his inability to kill Ryuuzaki in his initial confrontation. He is obviously Japanese, since the confrontation was only broadcasted in Japan when Kira killed Lind L. Tailor. Kira can also affect his victim's actions before they die, based on how those four inmates were forced to write messages in those suicide notes. In addition, Kira can also affect the time of death. This is based off of the fact that criminals no longer die within a small window of time like they used to. They now die almost every hour on the hour. That is the information I have gathered so far." I say. "All of that information is consistent with ours. Considering the fact you've learnt all of this on your own is very impressive. Is there any other information you would like to give us, or have you given us all you have?" L asks.

Alright, I figure it's time to drop the bomb on L and everyone else. I believe L will have a very strong reaction to this. Let's see his reaction. "Well, I have information that might be important even if it's not directly attached to the case. You are aware of the serial killer Beyond Birthday, correct?" I ask. "Beyond Birthday?" Matsuda says, confused. "Yes, I solved the case that had him arrested. What of it?" L asks. "Well, on January twenty-first, he was killed by Kira, but somehow, he managed to escape from prison and did not die. This is very unusual, as Kira's killings up to this point have had a one hundred percent success rate. This means that Beyond is somehow invulnerable to Kira's power, or that something prevented Beyond from dying. While I find it unlikely that somehow someone prevented Beyond from dying, I believe there may be a chance that he could be invulnerable to Kira. Do you remember how Beyond had special eyes, L?" I ask. "What do you mean by eyes?" Aizawa asks. "He means that Beyond had a strange power. He could look at a person, and by simply doing that, tell when a person was to die and what their name was. He used this ability to pick victims to kill. He killed three people, and then attempted to kill himself, but was stopped by a member of the FBI and apprehended." L says.

"Considering the fact that Beyond may still very well bear a grudge to L, we all need to be especially careful. He could strike at any time, so you need to be at the ready." I say. "Well, I can agree with this. Everyone, be on your guard." L says.

I check the clock. It reads 01:00. I should probably go home. "L, I'm going to go home now. It's late." I say. "Alright. Watari, please take Michael home." L orders. "Right away, Ryuuzaki." Watari replies. Watari leads me down to a car in front of the hotel and drives me to the Yagami household. "Thank you Watari." I say as I leave the car. I enter the house. Too tired to do anything else, I go straight to my room and fall asleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Monster

**A/n**

**Hello. Thank you for your continued viewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-_Draco_**

April 11th, Unknown Perspective

This abandoned warehouse should do as my headquarters. I checked records on it and this place hasn't been used for about seven years. It's a miracle that I got to Japan. Making that passport was murderously hard. Getting onto the plane and sitting there for hours, waiting for the plane to land… that was pure torture. I was almost sure that the police or some other government group would be waiting for me on the other end, but I guess I was wrong.

After those years I had in prison, it made me realize how angry I was at the one who had caught me. But being in that solitary cell gave me plenty of time to think. Thinking about how misguided my decisions were. Thinking about how I couldn't solve things with revenge. Thinking about how I'd rot in prison. Then, someone gave me a very precious gift. Kira, some sort of mass serial killer, tried to kill me, like he'd done thousands of people. At first, I thought maybe God was punishing me. I blacked out when my heart exploded in my chest. Then, the most miraculous thing happened. When the guards came into my cell, I stirred. The pain eased, and I knocked the two guards in my cell unconscious. I grabbed their keys and their guns, and then dashed for the exit. I stole a car and then found a quiet spot to hide out. I forged the passport, bought a plane ticket, and set out for Japan.

As I researched into Kira, I found out that every killing he had done had succeeded, no incidents like a failed kill. So in that case, how did I live? Surely some God would not save me from my fate. That leads e to think that there must be someone else, someone with the opposite of Kira's power. I need to find him, so I can catch Kira, and repay the favor. Maybe I will kill him, or maybe I'll turn him over to L. Either way, I will have retribution. I'll surpass Lawli, and then the world'll see. Yes, they'll all see.

Michael, 20:15

I open the fridge, looking for a jar of my precious jam. They're all gone? I could have sworn that I had a few jars left. Well, I do know a minimart that's open until 22:00. I'll go there and grab a few jars. I grab my coat and walk out the door. I can't live without my jam, who knows what kind of withdrawal symptoms I'll go through?

An hour or so later…

Crap, this bag is heavy. Must've bought like twenty jars of jam. This store had a half-price deal. I was only going to get about four or five, but I'm a sucker for cheap jam. The price won't affect its taste too much. I'd probably better get home, it's getting-

I feel a hand clamp over my mouth, with a rag in it. What the hell?! What's going on…? There's a sickly sweet smell, and I feel myself pass out.

A few hours later…

What the hell happened…? Who the hell kidnaps someone with only 800 yen and twenty jars of jam?! That's the most illogical thing I've ever heard. Then again, I might do it if I was craving my jam fix…

I seem to be strapped to a chair. The ropes are far too strong for me to break. I also can't see anything, as I have some sort of blindfold on. "Here, drink this. It's not poison, just water." A voice says. I open my lips and cool water rushes down my throat. "Thanks." I say. I feel a small knot behind my head being untied. I see a familiar face in front of me. "L?" I ask.

"Close. I'm L's backup, so to speak." The man says. "So, Beyond Birthday, we meet at last." I say, grinning. "Ah, so you know me No-Name? I'm honored." Beyond says. "Who're you calling No-Name? I know you can see people's names by looking at them, so why can't you see mine?" I ask. "Well, that's quite the puzzle. You're a riddle wrapped in an enigma, my friend. Every once in a while, I meet a person who's lifespan I can't see. That's happened once or twice. But you, you're special. I can't see either your name or your lifespan. You're nothing I've ever seen before." Beyond says. He can't see my name? So, the Master Note will block my name from being seen, as well as my lifespan. That's not like anything I've heard of. This is valuable information to me.

"So, since it's getting a bit tiresome hearing you call me No-Name, call me Michael from now on, okay?" I request. "Alright, I can do that." Beyond says. Beyond stares me up and down. "Say, do you like strawberry jam?" Beyond asks. Jam? "Did you just say jam? I ask. "You heard me." Beyond says. "I love jam to the point it's like my wife." I say. "You're serious?" Beyond says. "Heck yeah!" I say. Beyond laughs. "Guess I'm not the only one then!" He goes around to the back of the chair I'm sitting on. A few seconds later, I hear the ropes fall to the floor. "Go ahead and sit on that couch, I'll be back in a second." Beyond says, pointing to a leather couch. I walk over to the sofa and sit on it. Beyond walks away, and then returns after a minute with two jars of strawberry jam and two spoons. This is what I'm talking about!

The two of us eat greedily through the jam. "It's not every day I meet someone with my jam addiction." I say. "I guess I don't either." Beyond says. We both laugh together.

"Well, you know all about me. So, tell me about yourself." Beyond says. I give Beyond the summary of the events that have currently transpired, carefully cutting out my knowing of the Note's existence. "So, you're on the Task Force Headquarters as I suspected. I found the forged police badge in your bag, so I guess my hunch was right. You're also in contact with my friend Lawli too." Beyond says. Lawli? "Lawli? Do you mean L?" I ask. "Yes. I won't tell you his full name for obvious reasons, but that's a little nickname I've given him." Beyond says. "Well, I think that's a bit of a funny name, considering L's sugar addiction." I say. "It suits him." Beyond says.

"Wait, what day did you say that the now-presumed Kira Light Yagami found you?" Beyond asks. "It was November 7th." I say. "Interesting… That same day, a large object fell out of the sky into the bay. The government thinks it was some sort of meteor, but when they look in the bay, they can't find even a small piece of it. Strange, isn't it?" Beyond says. No one told me about this… It must have been how I entered into this world. I should just play it cool. "Yeah, that is really interesting." I say.

"Well, can I get going?" I ask. "Yeah, I don't really think it would do either of us any good if you stayed kidnapped. But let's trade cell phone numbers so we can keep each other informed on case information." Beyond says. "Alright." I say. I trade cell numbers with Beyond. "You're free to go." Beyond says. I begin to leave, and then stop. "Beyond. You're not a monster. You've changed for the better. Just remember, I don't think you're a freak. Okay?" I say. There's a silence. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." He says. I leave the warehouse and walk home.

An hour or two later…

I walk in the front door quietly. Sayu is poking around through the fridge. "Michael, why're you home so late?" She asks. "It's a bit of a long story. Let's just say it was a long day." I say. Sayu pours me a glass of water and sets a plate of cookies in front of me. "Thanks." I say, taking a cookie. I look at my watch and see it reading 03:10. "Wait, why're you up so late?" I ask. "Well, I've got a big exam coming up, and I needed to cram in some study time. I was just grabbing something to eat before I go to sleep." Sayu says. "Ah." I say. That makes sense. Sayu stands up. "Well, I'd best be getting to bed. Good night." She says. "Yeah, have a good night." I say.

I try to walk up the staircase, but I'm too tired to reach the top. I'll just crash on the couch. I flop down on the couch. I hug my Master Note to my chest. I can't let it out of my sight. At least, I can't tonight. I fall asleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Dream

**A/n**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please continue to leave reviews. Getting to fifty would be nice(small smile). Have a nice day.**

Images fly past me like pages caught in the wind. A pen hitting the floor. Friends and foes, all staring daggers at me. A locked door with no key in sight. Dust, bones, and blood. Everything in front of me is so vivid, so real. I touch one, and if burns in front of me, and the flames engulf all of the pages. I run through the flames. There's a blinding flash of light, and then the pages are consumed by darkness.

Gradually, my vision begins to brighten, and I see a strange, white expanse. The land seems to go on forever, with absolutely no variety. "Hello." A voice says behind me. I spin around. It's… me. But different. This me looks like I do, but he has two rings. One has some sort of white opal, and the other looks like a chunk of obsidian. I look at the necklace Midori gave me and see it's giving off a blueish-green color. Well, surprise does represent that color. "Who are you?" I ask. He walks up to me, and smirks. "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm you. I'm not you in the way you think. I'm both your mind and spirit, but I'm more of a representation than much else. For the sake of keeping our conversation easy to understand, call me M." He says. "Alright M, if you are my mind, could you please help me make some sense of this situation? Everything I've already learned is so out of place and makes little to no sense as to how it's relevant." I say. His smile only widens. "Well, I can't help you much. Even though I'm your representation of your mind, I can't show you what's been buried incredibly deep. You need to find it. Luckily for you, I can give you a little something to push you along. It's not much, but you'll want it. Would you like it?" M asks. I should probably take it. "Yes, please give it to me." I say. "Alright. This might hurt." He replies, putting his hand on my forehead. The pain is more incredible than I've experienced before, and I feel as though my head should split in two.

Unknown Time Period

The handgun fits together easily in my hand. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could send someone else in to do this. What you're doing could be devastating for thousands of people." An older adolescent says. I turn and face him. "You know very damn well I'm the only one who can do this Atsuro. I want revenge for what they did, and even if I die in the process, I'll make damn sure that I'll get my revenge for everyone that we lost to those… _scum_." I say. "I know. But still, you've already contributed the knowledge for the plan to succeed. Your insight is the entire basis of our master plan! What you're going to do is too dangerous. You're too young to die. You're only thirteen for God's sake!" Atsuro shouts. "So? You're only eighteen. And your girlfriend Beth is only sixteen. And most of the engineers are around sixteen. We're all small in the age department. Everyone dedicated to our cause is under twenty!" I shout. Atsuro sighs. "Well, I can't stop you. But I still disprove of what you're putting yourself through." He says. "You know very well I'm the only one who knows the technology well enough for the plan to succeed. It would take too long for me to teach anyone the bare minimum of how it works. If we were to risk a rookie doing this, the plan could very well fall apart. I can be the only one." I say. Atsuro sighs, nods yes, and walks away. The world fades as quickly as it appeared.

Dream

I taste blood, and cough. Blood comes out of my mouth and onto the white ground. Well, bleeding is certainly new. "What in God's name did I just see?" I ask. M raises an eyebrow at me. "It was a small piece of yourself that you had lost. It is only one of many." M says. "But how did I lose it in the first place?!" I shout. "I can't tell you that. However, I can tell you something else you might find interesting." M says. "Well, out with it!" I order.

"Well, I suppose I'd better tell you this now. We may or may not see each other again. At least, we won't as two separate entities. There are many memories you've lost, and all of them are very deeply placed in your consciousness. All of them put you under a lot of stain in the attempt to retrieve them. In fact, you can't even get them just by attempting to get them by using metal tricks or a pill. You have to satisfy some sort of condition to retrieve them. This could be anything from a food, to a specific place, to even a keyword. Regardless, achieving even one retrieved memory is difficult. The pain from each one gets stronger the more influential the memory was on you. But, there is a way to obtain all of you memories simultaneously." M says. Really, it can be that easy?

"It can really be that easy? There has to be some sort of catch." I say. "Right you are. There are two very important memories, hidden deeper inside of you than you could even imagine. One is called the Catalyst, and the other the Curse. The Catalyst is the most significant memory you ever had in your life. Finding this memory will result in all of your memory being restored. The other, however, is the Curse. The Curse is the worst experience of your life. It could cause you to have permanent amnesia. The two memories have incredibly specific activation requirements, and either one could be enough to kill you. The two might even be the same memory. Regardless, these two memories are to be watched out for. If you somehow manage to find either one, and you're not strong enough for it, you can guarantee you'll die." M says.

I could die…

Wait, what's that on M's arm? "M… what is that on your arm?" I ask. He looks confused and then looks on his arm. "Oh, this is a bandage. I'm bleeding." He says. "Why are you bleeding?" I ask, concerned. "Well, something within you is fighting you. It's trying to corrupt you somehow. I'm not sure on exactly what it is. That's the reason I said we may never meet again. This corruption is killing me." M says. M!

"I won't let you disappear on me. If you die, I may never learn who I am. So promise me you'll hang on. Please." I say. M smiles at me. "Sure. I'll try my hardest for you. I am your mind after all. Don't worry, I won't be broken that easily. You know that." M says. Yeah… I hope so… I think he probably overestimates himself. It only takes a certain amount of pressure until everything snaps. I just hope that I can solve this problem before then.

"Well, it's probably best if we say our goodbyes. You're going to need to rest." M says, looking at his watch. I look at my watch, and see the hands are spinning at an incredibly fast speed. "Yeah. Well, it's been nice seeing you M." I say. "Goodbye..." M says, waving. M crystallizes and evaporates. The world then fades away, as though it had been nothing but smoke.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Defense

**A/n**

**Hello all once again. Glad to see you're still here. Sorry for making you wait. Please enjoy the chapter, and review. Thank you.**

I wake up with a sore back. I open my eyes to realize I'm on the floor. "What a rude awakening that was…" I mumble. I sit up and yawn. I realize that I something wet's on my face. I press my finger to my face, and it comes back red. The blood was real…

That dream was different, that's for sure. I picked up another piece of memory, but I was injured in the process. Does this mean that as these memories get more and more complex, that the pain will get increasingly worse? This means that I could start blacking out, getting more serious bleeding, or maybe even a coma state. The corruption factor I learned about can't be good either. Does this mean I'll start thinking thoughts that aren't mine? Could this mean that something drastic is going to happen to me? I really don't know what is going to happen. I don't have foresight or anything. But regardless, I need to destroy whatever is corrupting me and killing M. I can't let M die. He may very well be my only link to my past.

I get off of the floor, and realize I'd left the Master Note there. I hastily stuff it into my bag. Can't have that getting into bad hands, can I?

I walk into the kitchen and make myself Poptarts, one strawberry, the other chocolate fudge. I start eating the chocolate one, then turn on my phone to check for messages. I've received two messages, one from L, and the other from Beyond. I'll read Beyond's first.

_Hey. If you're getting this message, then the number you gave me wasn't a fake. Send me a reply message if you've received this._

_-SJ_

SJ… That must mean strawberry jam! Oh Beyond, you're too much.

I send Beyond a reply message from "M", so that if the police capture Beyond and look through his phone messages, they won't find "Michael" all over his phone messages. I'll keep my meeting him a secret as long as I can.

I check the message from L.

_Michael, please come to headquarters as soon as possible. I have something to discuss with you.  
_What could L possibly want to discuss with me? I suppose it could be some sort of new development in the case. Still, it seems odd that he would want to talk with me any other time than the routine every other day meeting or video chat. I'd better go and see what he wishes to discuss with me. Hopefully it'll be good news…

Approximately an hour later at Task Force Headquarters…

"Ryuuzaki. I'm here. You said you had something to discuss with me?" I say as I walk into headquarters. Matsuda instantly runs up to me and puts his hand on my shoulders. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? When did he let you go?" He asks. What the hell….? "What's this all about?" I ask, wiggling out of Matsuda's grasp.

"Michael. I would like to watch this video for me." L says. He hits a button on a remote control.

The TV shows a calligraphic L. Then, blood flows on the screen and changes the L to a B. Beyond, what the hell?! Why would he send a message? "Hello L. It's been a while. This is B. I'm sure you're aware of how I survived Kira's judgment. I do not know exactly why I lived. Regardless, I have made it my mission to catch Kira. Kira shall pay for his crimes against humanity. For now, I am content with trying to catch Kira alone. But do not worry, I have given up on my old ways. My criminal tactics are now officially gone. I changed when I entered prison, whether you believe it or not. I did suffer one last… _lapse_ recently.

I can assume you know a young Michael Kami. He's a member of your task force. Last night, I kidnapped him, and had a little… _fun_ with him. I know how he's affiliated with you, and his personal life. I did him no harm though, and he most likely will report to you soon.

Before I finish this message, I would like to remind you that my views have changed. I weigh a human life much higher than I used to. So if you want to arrest me, realize you're arresting a whole different person than you arrested before. People change. At least, most do. Goodbye L."

The message cuts out.

"So, can you explain what exactly happened? I'm quite curious." L says. "Well, I had run out of strawberry jam last night at about 20:00. So, I went to a minimart I knew was open and bought a dozen or so jars. After I got my jam, I started to walk home when I smelled a sweet smell, and a rag went over my mouth. I guess it was chloroform, because I passed out. A few hours later, I woke up in a warehouse and Beyond interrogated the information out of me. He probably looked through my bag while I was out. After a few hours, he let me leave. The strange thing is, he was a lot more stable than I imagined him being. He seemed gentle, and kind. Almost like… a friend. I got home at around 01:10. I just kind of crashed the second I got home. Nothing else really happened." I say.

"So, Beyond made no move to hurt you, or forcefully make you tell any information. Unlike him, but regardless, I need to recapture him." L says. "Ryuuzaki! He's changed, and is actually trying to help our cause, and now you're going to arrest him!?" I shout, shocked. "He's a criminal. He belongs behind bars." L say, unconcerned. "Ryuuzaki…" I growl.

"My question is, what motive would Beyond have to kidnap you?" Aizawa wonders. "It was most likely my jam. I guess Beyond and I share a particular fondness for it. It reminds of something, I guess. That and it's too sweet not to like." I say, smirking. "This is a serious matter. He could have easily killed you! We need a better way to keep you safe." Aizawa shouts. "I believe I have the solution. Watari, bring a spare belt." L says. "Right away, Ryuuzaki." Watari says.

A few minutes later, Watari returns with a belt. "This belt is going to need to be worn by you when you go out. If you press the center part, an emergency call will be sent to my cell phone. You're not required to wear it 24/7, but I would like you to wear it as often as possible. Is this acceptable?" L asks. I accept the belt. "Alright. I suppose I can do that." I say. The next few hours are spent discussing the recent deaths and scrutinizing Beyond's video. After that, I'm dismissed for the day. And honestly, all I can feel is relief.

Later that day…

It was unwise for Beyond to send that video to L, but I suppose it's too late to change what's happened. At the minimum, Beyond's presence has been made known. "The plot thickens" is what might be said, if this was a book. Now, all I can do is wait for Kira's next move. But for now, time to eat some jam and bide my time.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Action

**A/n**

** Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a nice day.**

Over the past few day, I've discovered a few interesting things. A few bits of my memory returned. They were all seemingly unimportant (reading books and small-talk), but each bit of information is important. My motivation also thrives on these tiny pieces, and makes me try harder to achieve all my goals.

The second thing I've learnt is about my lifespan. The Master Note says I can hide my lifespan at will, and see my own lifespan. However, there are some limitations. Normally, I can see my own name and lifespan, while it's hidden to all other people (in the case of Beyond). When I do this, I can see my name and lifespan in a mirror, but not on video. However, if I hide my lifespan/name from _myself _then I can't see my lifespan and name in a mirror, but it is viewable on video and in theory, should be by people and shinigami. This way, if I meet someone with the eyes again, I should look like a normal person. It's a good safety net. At home though, I don't even bother hiding my name. It'd be pointless. I mean, it's not like anyone with the eyes would come in the house.

I've found that my lifespan is different from other people's lifespans. Most people have a _very _static lifespan. Their lifespan hardly ever changes, even if they're in a serious accident. However, my lifespan is changing a lot. Every few days the numbers change, even if only a little bit. I'm unsure as to the exact cause. Perhaps it's my ownership of the Master Note? Regardless, it is important to take note of.

I've been meeting with the task force a lot more than I usually do. After the incident with Beyond Birthday, he's required me to come to Task Force Headquarters and stay there for at least an hour almost every day. I wonder if he's worried about me…

My phone buzzes. I flick it open to see an incoming call from Midori. I hit the accept button and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Midori, what's up?" I say cheerfully into the phone. "Michael-kun… I need to tell you something. We won't be able to see each other for a while." Midori says. I deflate. "What's wrong? Are you… dumping me?" I ask, my voice cracking. "No, no, no, nothing like that. It's just that… my dad got this offer overseas. He could expand over to America, and that kind of business opportunity is really hard to resist. His company could double or triple in size! So, for a few years… I'm going to America. I'm really sorry for not telling you this." Midori apologizes. She's… going away? "Can we still call and web chat each other?" I ask. "Yeah, we can. We'll still be dating. We just need to put our relationship on hold for a while. Sorry." Midori says. "It's alright. It's fine. Just bring me back a souvenir, okay?" I ask. "Alright, I will. Goodbye." She says. Then, the phone clicks as the call ends.

The click from the phone resonates. The familiar feeling of pain returns, and I feel the black coming.

Michael, Age 10

"That's enough for the day." A man's voice says. I breathe a sigh of relief and close the tome I was reading from. "Dad, why do I have to learn all of these languages, and sciences, and everything else you're teaching me?" I ask. The man (my dad), closes the folder he has and looks at me. "Michael, you're aware of the war that's ravaged our nation, correct?" Dad says. "I know of it. It's been going on since I've been born, right?" I say. "Correct. Well, in the event that something cataclysmic happens to the country, people are going to need to rebuild. Most of the specialist fields will be lost, and most likely a lot of vital information is going to be lost. Therefore, in the event of something like that happening, we will spread the information we hold together. We will teach sciences, language, technology, theology, everything we possibly can, that way our country can rebuild." Day says.

"So, if most people die, we'll make sure information stays free?" I ask. Dad nods. "Correct. Because information should stay free. We are going to ready ourselves, so we can help everyone, and give everyone a second chance. Alright?" He says. I smile. "Yeah… We're going to help everyone." I say. We hug, and it all fades away.

Present

The pain is numbing my senses, but I can see the features of my room coming into focus. I pick myself up and lean on my desk. "Father…" I say, tears in my eyes.

The headache is gone, thanks to an aspirin I took. I really wish I wouldn't have to experience the pain every time. It only gets worse and worse each time. I guess what I learnt from M, about the pain being greater as I delve deeper, really is true.

So, it appears as though there was a war of some sort. It could be related to what I remember saying to that person, Atsuro. It's too early to make any real judgment, but I should keep this in mind. For now, I'm going to take a little nap and try and process everything I've seen.

A few hours later…

I get out of my bed and stretch. That was a good rest. I'm thinking a lot more clearly. My phone buzzes. I flip it open.

Michael, turn your television on and change your TV to Sakura TV.

-Ryuuzaki

What's this about? I call L using web chat and turn my TV on. I switch it to Sakura TV. I see calligraphic letters forming the word Kira on the TV. What the hell?

"What's going on here Ryuuzaki?" I ask. "We're not sure either. We think Kira's given us a direct challenge. Just listen." L says.

"This video is being aired on April 18th at exactly 5:59 P.M. The time is 5:59:47, 48, 49. Please change the channel to Daiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr. Kuzuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart attack at exactly six o' clock." Kira says. I change the channel to the channel, and see a dead man at a desk. This, this is murder!

"I will present you with another victim. NHN commentator Seiji Koizumi who is scheduled to appear in a live broadcast. He too has dared to defy Kira." Kira says. I flick the channel, and see Seiji actively dying on television. "Now that you've seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing I'm Kira." Kira says.

This is wrong. "We need to stop this broadcast now!" L shouts. "The lines are dead at Sakura TV!" Aizawa yells from off-screen.

"People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil, and love justice. I've always thought of the police as allies, not enemies." Kira says.

"I intend to create a perfect world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me in my mission, I know we can make it happen. And as long as no one tries to catch me, I promise the innocent will not die. Even if you will not ally, all I ask is that you do not give your views to the media. If you do that, you will be spared. All I have to do now is be patient. I will create a better world for all to enjoy. Say goodbye to the world as you know it. Soon, we'll have a new world ruled by benevolence and inhabited by kind-hearted, honest people. Try to imagine a world-" Kira continues.

I pound on my desk. "That's it! I'm going to go stop the broadcast! I can't let this go on!" I shout, reaching to the computer. "Michael, wa-" Matsuda starts before I turn off the laptop.

I rush outside and haul a taxi. I get inside. "There's an extra 5000 yen if you go as fast as you can to anywhere a block away from Sakura TV!" I shout. The man looks at me, smiles, and then the car is accelerating along the road.

A few minutes later…

The car stops. I literally throw the money at the driver and run out of the car. I turn the corner to the front of the building just in time to see Ukita collapsing on the ground. "Ukita!" I shout, running to him. "Damn it, Ukita! Don't you dare die on me!" I shout. Ukita smiles at me. "Michael, you need to get out of here. I've not got much life left. But do me a favor. Tell my wife… I love her." Ukita says. "I promise you. You will not have died in vain." I say. I start getting up to run away when I feel as though my heart's exploded.

I collapse to the ground. Damn it, I didn't want it to end like this… Dying at the hands of… Kira….

Wait, maybe it won't end like this. The Master Note! It grants me immunity! But the pain, it doesn't seem to be-

"Aaagh!" I shout, the pain ripping through me. It hurts so damn much!

"Damn you Kira, damn you!" I shout, collapsing again. The pain is too much… I can't take this kind of abuse. Hands shaking, I press the center part of my belt. Now at least L and the others will know there's a problem. Maybe I'll be saved.

The pain rips through again and again, but I don't die. My vision goes hazy, and the lights dim around me. I guess, I'm going to fall asleep, that way I can cope with the pain. The pain flares again. I guess… I should… rest…

I black out, faintly hearing glass shatter before losing perception.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Recovery

**A/n**

**Please enjoy. Have a nice day.**

I can hear a sort of beeping. The sort of beeping that you hear from a heart monitor. There's also a strange smell, like disinfectant. "Where the hell am I!?" I shout, sitting up quickly. I see the members of the task force. "He's awake!" Matsuda exclaims. "It's great to see you all! But where's Ukita? Don't tell me that he's…" I say. "Ukita was killed by Kira." L says. He's dead…

"He's dead…" I say. I grip the covers of the bed I'm on. "I won't forgive… I promised Ukita that he wouldn't die in vain, and I'm going to make damn sure that I make that promise come true!" I shout. Soichiro nods his head. "Yes, we'll all make sure that he dies for a noble cause. But for now, you need to focus on rest."

"Can you fill me in on anything you've learned?" I ask. "Well, based on what we've seen, Kira is now capable of killing using only a face. That's how Ukita was so easily killed. I am curious though, as to why you are alive." L says.

Crap… I was afraid of this. Of course they're suspicious. Kira has had complete success in killing every person he's targeted (excluding Beyond). Therefore, the fact that I lived points a lot of suspicion at me. If I'm going to get out of this, I'm going to need to pull out a little act. I look down at the bed covers.

"Honestly, I'm not sure why I haven't died. I kept feeling the pain in my chest, but for some reason, I just couldn't die. It's like something stopped me from dying, like something didn't allow me to die. Or maybe…" I say, holding my hand in front of my face, "Maybe I'm some kind of freak. Like some sort of demon. I mean, who's ever heard of a person who can't die!?" I say, pretending to go into hysterics. "You are not a freak!" Soichiro says.

I act as though I'm calming. "Really? You don't think I'm a freak?" I ask. "Of course not! You're a person, just like everyone else!" Matsuda says reassuringly. I slump back against the bed. "Thank you everyone. That means a lot." I say. A nurse comes in. "You can all come visit tomorrow. Visiting hours are over today. " She says. The group says goodbye, and leaves me to rest. The nurse turns out the light a few minutes later, leaving me in the dark. My plan worked…

A few hours later…

"Hey, Michael. You awake?"

I open my eyes. "Beyond?" I ask. "In the flesh!" He says. "It's great to see you!" I say. "Same here, friend, same here. I heard about your little brush with death and decided to visit you to make sure you were okay." Beyond says.

"Aww, I'm touched. But you know you could be arrested just for being here, right?" I ask. "Yeah, but I couldn't just let my friend be all alone. Plus, I figured you would want this." Beyond says, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a jar. "Strawberry jam?" I ask, salivating. "Yep." He says, handing me the jar. "I think I've got a spoon in my-" He begins saying, but I've already started eating the jam out of the jar with my hands. "Well, I guess you are a lot more like me than I thought!" He says, laughing. I raise a jam covered finger to my lips. "It'd be bad if you alerted the night staff." I say. "Point taken." He replies.

"Thanks for the jam. That stuff is like a drug to me." I say. "I know how that feels." Beyond says, smiling. "In exchange for the jam, can you tell me if L's looking for me?" Beyond asks. "He's focusing on Kira for now. Still, I'd advise watching yourself." I suggest. "Thanks for the tip." He replies.

"Could you do me a favor and keep the jam jar I gave you? I want you to have something to remember me by, in case L catches me and I never see you again?" Beyond says. "I gladly will. Just place it in my front satchel pocket. It should be on that chair over there." I say. Beyond walks over and places it in the bag. "Well, I should probably be going." Beyond says. So soon…

Beyond seems to notice my crestfallen demeanor. He places a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. I'll text you soon." He says. "Alright…" I say. I suddenly pull him into hug. He almost pushes me away, but then he returns the hug. "Goodbye." I say. "Yeah. Have a good night." Beyond says. He quietly slips out of the room, and then he's gone. Beyond…

I feel so tired now, even though the jam should've kept me awake. I guess I really do need rest. I close my eyes, and drift asleep. I vaguely remember having a dream about strawberries dancing.

A few days later, at a cemetery in Shinjuku…

I was released from the hospital on April 20th. I recovered my strength far faster than the doctors anticipated, and was allowed an early release on the condition that I take it easy. I would normally go back to wearing jeans and hoodies, but today I wear a black jacket and dress pants. Why do I? Because today… we bury Ukita.

I know that with my notebook, I could bring him back, but I know it wouldn't be the same. Ukita died a noble death, a death for the cause of catching Kira. If I were to bring this man back, not only would it look suspicious, but it would be bad for his family. He's lived his life. I don't know how he and his family would react. It could be bad for everyone. Therefore, I'll give him the respect he deserves, and let him remain at rest.

I'm going to speak at the podium in a few minutes, the sort of last words thing you always see on television, but wish you never have to do. The man deserves the last words of his friends, family, and coworkers. I shall honor his last request for him.

I walk up to the podium, and clear my throat. "Ukita. I didn't know him for long. I'm sad that I couldn't have known him longer. The time that I was with him, though, I knew he was a great man. He was dedicated to his duty, his family. He boldly gave his life trying to stop the greatest criminal that may have ever, or will ever exist. I was there when he drew his last breath. He told me, just before he died…" I say, my voice beginning to crack, "He told me to tell his wife that he loved her. For everyone who knew Ukita, I'm very sorry for your loss." I say.

I quickly leave the stage and sit quietly in my seat for the rest of the funeral. Ukita, you will not die in vain. I swear this much to you.

As we lower the casket, into the cold, moist ground, I can think only one thought. "I shall not forgive."


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Assessment

**A/n**

**I apologize for the long wait. Please, enjoy. And have a nice day.**

April 22nd

So far, Kira has made no attempt to kill me after they failed the first time. If they had tried I would have felt the effects somehow. Personally, I'm glad they haven't made another attempt. The pain of the Note is unbearable. I really don't want to go through the agony again.

Based on what I can remember and from what I saw on the surveillance tapes I watched, I believe that Kira has the shinigami eyes or that there is a second Kira of sorts, and that Kira made the eye deal. Of course, the chance of Kira making the eye deal is nigh undeterminable. It could have just as easily been a shinigami. However, considering the circumstances, I doubt it was a shinigami. Plus, I need to look at this situation as though I didn't have the notebook. So, if the Task Force asks my opinion, I'll say most likely that Kira's killing with some sort of ESP power. This also means that unless I can find a good opening to suggest it, I shouldn't display the fact that there could be two Kiras. I can't afford to put myself at risk. That could increase the chance that they believe I'm Kira to be as much as 7%. Considering I'm floating around two, that would increase it to about 10%. To even put myself in a position like that would jeopardize everything I'm working towards. Caution is key.

My phone vibrates. I flip it open.

_5 new messages_

_Start your day out right with Maxwell house coffee!_

_Luxury resort packages! Details inside!_

_SPAMSPAMSPAM! XD_

_Get 20% of jam at your local Family Mart today!_

_Open me. –Ryuuzaki_

I delete the first three messages, save the fourth message for later, and open the fifth message.

_Michael,_

_Please come to headquarters as soon as you can. There are matters to discuss in terms of the investigation._

Well, I'd better see what L wants. It wouldn't be good to keep him waiting. It may very important, what he wants to discuss with me.

Twenty minutes later…

"Hello everyone." I say as I walk into headquarters. "Good morning." Matsuda says. Watari hands me a cup of coffee. "Thank you Watari." I say, taking a sip. Ah, too hot!

"So Ryuuzaki, what's our next course of action?" I ask, taking a seat on one of the couches. "Well, you saw Kira's confrontation. From this point forward, we need to decide whether the police force supports Kira, or whether they don't." L says. "That's a pointless question! Of course we don't support Kira!" Aizawa shouts. "Of course. I was just checking. We cannot allow a murderer walk loose. Therefore, we should send Kira some sort of message. Something along the lines of, 'We refuse to aid Kira in his killing. The police will continue their efforts to catch you.'" L says.

"That seems logical. I suppose we should go ahead with this. Is everyone in agreement?" I say. "Yes." Everyone says in unison.

I accept a second cup of coffee, and down half of its contents. Although bitter, it still feels good and gives me a new jolt of energy. Still, it would be a bit better with some jam in it. It's probably better not to ask for any though. I shouldn't become too attached to my jam, as tasty as it is. Wait, did I really just think that? There's never such thing as _too_ much jam. There's only too little.

"On to the next matter of business," L says, placing down his coffee cup, "the heads of state would like for me to appear on live television."

"But, that's absurd! That would be suicide! If we lose you, then the whole investigation would be jeopardized. We cannot allow him to go on television." I say. "Wait, if we don't show his name, it should be fine for Ryuuzaki to go on television, right?" Matsuda asks. "Not necessarily. That may have been the case before, but now, Kira has the power to kill someone just by looking at their face. This is proven by Ukita and myself at Sakura TV. Ukita was killed without showing his identification to anyone. Sure, he could have had some information somewhere that Kira could have looked up, but what about me? I am pretty much a nonentity. It would have been nigh impossible to kill me. This means that Kira has gained new power of some sort, the ability to kill just by looking at a person. That is why we cannot put Ryuuzaki on television." I say.

"That's very analytical. Also, it's what I was thinking as well. Kira has gained some new level of power, and therefore we cannot put me on television. It's only logical that we proceed the same way we've been proceeding. An effort should be made to preserve as much of the Task Force as possible." L says.

We all agree that we will not show L on television. The next few hours are spent reanalyzing current evidence.

I get ready to leave headquarters, when L pulls me aside. "I need to talk to you in private." He says. "Alright then. What do you want to talk about?" I ask. "Well, I would like your opinion on something." L says. He wants another person's opinion? Is he okay? "Well, what do you want my two cents on?" I inquire.

"I am considering letting Light Yagami onto the Task Force." L says.

Come again?

"I am considering letting Light Yagami onto the Task Force." L repeats, clearly not pleased about not getting an instant answer. "Well, if you want my opinion, I think Light could be a great boon to this investigation. I know you suspect him of being Kira, but personally, I'm not completely sure if he actually fits the profile of Kira. If you give him a test of sorts, and he passes, I think you should let him into the investigation team That's what I can suggest." I say.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Alright, you can go home now. I'll devise a plan and test Light tomorrow. I'll text you with the results of the test." He says. "Okay Ryuuzaki. Let's see how this all plays out." I say. "Yes, let's do that." L says.

With Light joining, I can now keep a closer eye on him. I still don't want to believe he's Kira, but I know that I have to investigate every possible angle. If I leave a corner untouched, I risk my own life or freedom. And I can't lose that. Not now, or ever.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Belief

**A/n**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, have a nice day.**

I received the text just a few minutes ago.

_Michael,_

_Light has passed the test I set for him. He is now officially a member of the task force. There is no reason to withhold information from him._

_-Ryuuzaki_

Let's see if I can't rock Light's world a little bit. Maybe see if I can give him a bit of a surprise.

I walk over to Light's room and knock on the door, knowing it'd be locked as it usually is. I hear a little clicking noise, and the door opens. "Oh, Michael. Come in." Light says. "Don't mind if I do. Congratulations on getting into the Task Force." I say, taking a seat in his office chair. "What makes you think I'm in the Task Force?" He says. "Well, Ryuuzaki sent me a text message. I assume you know Ryuuzaki. He is L, Ryuga, and Ryuuzaki." I say.

"How do you know all of this?" He asks. "Well, I was on the Task Force long before you were. I joined in early April. L asked me to join himself, so I accepted." I say. "Why didn't you tell me prior to this?" Light asks, fiddling with some things on his desk. "You know perfectly well I couldn't do that. It could allow classified information to leaked." I say. "Well, I suppose you're right. I would've done the same as you in your situation." Light replies.

My phone buzzes. It's a message from L.

_Michael,_

_Your theory of a Second Kira seems very logical. Our discussion this morning was very productive. We will discuss this in more depth later._

_-Ryuuzaki_

I close the phone. It seems that tomorrow will be productive. At least, it should be. Discussing my theory with L might not have been such a bad idea after all.

"Well, sorry I disturbed you. Bye Light-san." I say, leaving his room. I think I'll go for a walk today… It's rather nice out. I grab my bag and head out.

Light Yagami Perspective

Damn it! Michael's a member of the task force now! I had anticipated having to deal with L, but not him! It would be hard just with L, but now having to deal with him… damn it.

Michael's a variable I didn't even anticipate. I'm foolish for not even considering the fact he might get involved somehow. Considering the fact he's at home a lot more often than my dad is, this leaves him as a perfect spy. He could easily find my Death Note if I'm not careful. I need to make absolutely sure he never knows I have this notebook. Otherwise… he's going to have to die.

It might come to the point where I have to kill him. It would be a shame to lose him though. I mean, I consider him to be a friend. But nothing can stop me in my plan for justice. I'll keep him alive as long as he doesn't discover my secrets, and if he does, I'll eliminate him. Justice comes before friends.

Michael Perspective

I think while I'm out for my walk, I'll go grab a coffee. I'll go to a coffee shop somewhere different though. I can't really go to Kohii anymore. Not since Midori is gone. It brings too many memories of me being with her to mind.

As I walk through the street, I see an electronics store. The TVs are broadcasting people killed by criminals. A mass shooting in a small town called Collinsburg in America led to the deaths of over 200 men, women, and children…

I feel the urge to punch the display window, but restrain myself. All of those people… none of them deserved to die. They all probably had families, families that will never see them again. All because some people can't leave people to a peaceful life, and have to eliminate others to feel good about themselves. Inexcusable!

I continue walking, my fists clenched.

Why do these people have to die because of other people's stupid decisions?! Day in and day out, it's the same story! While the person committing the crime gets jailed, these hundreds of people pay the ultimate price instead! That's completely unbalanced! I wouldn't be killing these criminals even though I have the power, but I still can't accept the fact that these people die at the hands of evil people! Every person gets one chance, and these people are stealing it from these people. I can't bear it…

"Whoa!" I shout, tripping. My bag flies off my shoulder and its contents scatter on the sidewalk. I scramble to pick up all of the spilled items when I see the Master Note on the ground. It's bathed in an unusual beam of sunlight. I pick the Note up.

Maybe…

Maybe these people don't have to die. Maybe these people could have a second chance. With the Note, I can return the dead back to life. So why don't I give all those who had their chance taken away their lives back? Everyone who died can be revived if I just write down the group in my Master Note. They'll have their second chance, because they deserve it.

A hole in the clouds bathes me in sun. I'll do it now. I'll judge whether get their second chance, and deal the greatest gift of all. Life.

I'll be the judge of life and death now. It all starts right here. I take out a pen and open the notebook.

_Collinsburg shooting victims_

_Revive_

Let's see how the world reacts. Let's see how the world reacts to someone judging the people of the world, allowing them to try one more time.

All across the world I will revive people. People will eventually notice the unusual amount of innocents surviving would-be-fatal accidents and incidents. I'll help them all. To help people, to give everyone one more chance, this I must do. My philosophy is that everyone who is a good, honest person will get another try if it has been taken from them. I was given a second try by this world. I was welcomed into it with open arms. Now, I will repay the world by giving the kind-hearted the chance they lost, and by eliminating Kira. I'll give the world justice my own way.

I am the judge of life and death itself!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Interpretation

**A/n**

**I apologize for the wait. Please enjoy the chapter. Can this story get 50 reviews?**

April 25th

People are already beginning to notice. At first, when the victims in the Collinsburg shooting were all revived simultaneously, people were astounded. They thought it was a once in a century miracle.

But then, the unexpected happened. More people were revived. The victims of a serious train crash, a mass stabbing, and a flood. All of them were brought back to life. People with diseases suddenly became well, and still more people came back to life.

Doctors were baffled. The diseases that had incurable had been cured, and people who died came back to life. In nearly all cases, the person should have died or been severely crippled. But none of them showed much, if any, damage bodily or mentally. Doctors have said it was most likely the will of those people that let them survive. However, the general public knows better. They sense a new power player has come into the game. This belief is rather small, undetected in the depths of the internet under all of the Kira news. Those who do hold this the theory believe that a new savior has come. This savior can give life to the world, and judges who comes back to life again.

This theory is beginning to spread. The people praise the giver of life. They've even given their savior a name. They call their savior "The Magistrate." They believe he will bring divine justice to the world.

Those who believe in him think he is either Kira, or that he could have similar powers to him. After all, if one can give life, he must be able to take it away from people. Like Yama, Judge of Hell, they believe that if one has the power to gift life, one must also be able to take. This is why he is compared to Yama, and given the name "The Magistrate", a name that means "the judge."

I rather like the name they've given me. It sounds… fitting. But best not to get to get all high and mighty. I should try not to get to confident, otherwise I might slip up.

I should be fine for now however. The Magistrate is buried pretty deep under most of the Kira news. Even though these events are strange, the events are so widely scattered that you would find them coincidental unless you scrutinized it all very carefully. This is good, as I don't want the police poking into this. Not until I can prepare myself a little better.

The Kira investigation has been pretty much static lately. All we've done is make a few fake Kira videos for the Second Kira. Well, it beats sitting around the house doing nothing all day.

My phone buzzes. I open it.

_One new message_

_Ryuuzaki_

I open the message.

_Please come to headquarters as soon as possible._

_-Ryuuzaki_

Well, that sounds important. It'd be best if I go.

I walk into headquarters, where everyone is sitting around a TV. "Ah, there you are Michael. You've arrived just in time. We were just about the most recent video from the Second Kira." Matsuda says. I take a seat. Watari's W appears on the TV screen. "L, I just received the most recent reply from the Second Kira. I'm bringing the envelope back in the next ten minutes, but in the meantime, I'm streaming a copy of it so you can view it on your end." Watari says. The screen changes to say Kira in black letters.

"Kira, thank you for your reply. Please do not worry, I will follow your orders and do as you say. I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes. But you don't have to worry, I would never try and kill you." The second Kira says.

Is this person an idiot? They're literally mentioning the Shinigami Eyes in a public message!

"What's this having the eyes supposed to mean? Some sort of code?" Aizawa asks.

This isn't good. If this person reveals the existence of the Death Note, and then the police find the Master Note, then I'll be made the scapegoat for sure! I'll be accused of being Kira for sure! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I just hope they don't say the other word. That word that I can think of, but if I hear it I go into convulsions just hearing it. Please, don't say it…

"Please tell me how I can meet you without the police knowing. You'll think of something, and when we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other."

"AAAAH!" I shout, falling on the floor. That world, the coldness, and the darkness. That creature unlike anything I'd seen before, made of strange flesh and bone. Then when it turned into the strange sand, and fell onto the floor with the protruding bones. The puddle of water with the blue rose, the rose that glowed like a candle. The creature, coming to kill me, fearing my fate, not wanting to die. I…

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." I say. "Michael, snap out of it!" Matsuda orders me. "I found it there. The key to life. Such fear I have not known, as I watch the sand blow away, for all I feel is a hallowness unlike any I have known. The tree who's fruit is of ash, and the land damned by Yehowah. There, I was." I say.

I eventually get my breathing under control. "Sorry… sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." I apologize. "What were you talking about, bones and a glowing rose?" Matsuda asks. "I… don't know. I must be a little unstable. But I'm fine now. Really, I am." I say, trying to sound as though I'm better than I really feel. What the hell did I say?

I look on the floor, seeing L murmuring something about whether shinigami are real. It goes against everything L believes in, but I know they're real. I can't go telling him that though. Blowing my cover like that would be moronic.

"But Kira had the inmates write something about the existence of shinigami." L says. "That means we could be dealing with the same person." Soichiro suggests. "Not likely. If this was the same person, it's highly unlikely they would have bothered to our video in the first place." Light says. "Well, it's possible that there's a connection between the real on and the new guy. They could have already met and used the word shinigami as an attempt to confuse us." Aizawa says.

"That's not very probable." I say. "I have to agree. It's as Light says. If the two Kiras were connected I don't think the imposter would be so quick to give his plan to kill me. All this suggests is that the copycat has their own agenda, and is working independently of the first. I believe his actual motivation is to meet the original." L says. "I think your right. He's acting out of an interest for Kira. The word shinigami could very well be a reference to their ability to kill." Light says. "So your theory is that Kira One wants to meet Kira Two. When they do meet, they'll demonstrate their power to each other, and then will most likely begin working with each other, correct?" I ask. "Precisely." Light replies.

"Well, my interpretation of this situation is that the imposter is most likely very satisfied with the current solution, seeing as they received a televised message from "Kira". Kira, the original one, is likely going to do everything possible to make sure the fake doesn't make contact with the police, which could expose the method in which h kills. This may pressure Kira to respond to the fake. If he does give a response, we'll begin getting the evidence we need to make a case against him." I say.

All around the room, everyone is staring at me. "Wow… you sounded just like Ryuuzaki and Light." Matsuda says, awed. "Well, if I wasn't smart I wouldn't even be here, would I? I earned my way in, just like the rest of you. Let's focus in again, shall we? But there is one thing I would like to suggest before we proceed any farther." I say.

"What is it?" L asks. "Well, I want to recruit Beyond Birthday to join to the Task Force. While I know you're most likely objective to this suggestion, hear me out. First of all, with the loss of Ukita, we're down one man. He would fill that gap. Secondly, if an ex-criminal were to join the team, we could have some insight in how Kira acts and prevent more deaths. He's been nearly rehabilitated from prison, so the chance that he could get violent is less unlikely. Even if we only communicated with him via microphone, it still would help to have him on the team. Will you consider my request?" I ask. "Well…" L says. "His 'eyes' could be of help." I say. I see Light's eyes. Hm? Perhaps I imagined it.

"I'll consider it. You're dismissed for the day." L says. I leave headquarter.

Alright, I might be able to bring a new player into the game. This means my chances of catching Kira have just risen. Then his notebook will be mine, and I will achieve nearly complete safety. I know the Magistrate will be noticed soon. Then, I may have a possible way to deflect the crime off me. If I'm saving people, then they may consider lessening or dropping any charges against me if I'm accused of being Kira and they don't believe my alibi. You know, it's funny, rather than being a serial _killer_, I'm a serial _reviver_. Strange how that all works out. I still can't have the police finding out who I am though. I'll be arrested without consideration. I'll need to proceed with my goals in mind. Find out who I am, help the people of the world, and catch Kira.

Justice will never die. That much I will make sure. I will stop Kira and bring light to this world!


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Savior

**A/n**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've had a lot of work to do lately, and it's been very distracting. Thank you for being patient, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, my birthday is the 17th of Feb.. So, almost happy birthday me! :3**

April 31st

So boring…

No people dying in mass numbers, no developments in the Kira case, not even anything good on the television. It's all so… boring.

I've been living in my room for the past two days, living on a diet of jam and cola. I don't know why I'm feeling so strange. I guess… it might be because Midori's gone. I mean, when she was here, I had someone my own age (other than Sayu) to have an educated conversation with. Without her, I'm really just shuffling from home, to class, to task force headquarters, and then home again. I really don't have much of a social life without her.

Well, no use complaining like an idiot. Getting out of the house and clearing my thought would be good. I look out the window. It's raining, but I won't let that stop me. If I don't go out now, I might not get out of this house for a few weeks. I throw on a jacket and walk out the door into the pouring rain.

The rain is cold and falling hard. It's refreshing though, so I won't complain. I stop and look at a small puddle on the ground. I look at my reflection with the shinigami eyes. My lifespan is so much more different than it used to be. It used to float around a date where I would die around eighty or ninety. However, it's really strange now. Some days, I'll see that it's around ninety, other days it'll drop to me dying within the month. Right now, it looks like I'll die around forty. But if I check in a few minutes, I'm sure it'll change to me dying in a couple of years or something else unreasonable.

I look up from the puddle and look at everyone around me. All of their lifespans are static. Why am I the only one whose lifespan changes so erratically? I know that it's probably due to my possession of the Master Note, but it might be something else. The question is, what else could be changing my lifespan so often but the Master Note?

I keep walking, looking at all the people with my shinigami eyes. Everyone here, they live a steady path, their numbers set from the moment they're born. I've only seen lifespans change a few times, and even then it's rare. The way everyone is static is discouraging. The path set in stone… Fate seems to be a cruel enemy. This day could only get more depressing if I knew someone was about to-

A girl walks past me, going in the opposite direction.

Above her head was approximately two minutes.

I turn back, and she's already pretty far away. I couldn't make out her name. I know I can't let her die. But how am I going to save her without my Master Note?

I start following her. The crowd of people is pretty thick, but I can keep her within eyesight. Still, I can't make out her name. The rainfall isn't helping matters either. It's falling really hard, and making my visibility seriously impaired. Still, I can't give up. I need to make sure this person doesn't die. If I didn't have these eyes, I wouldn't have seen this, but if I don't advert her death, all I'm going to feel is guilt because I couldn't stop it. How is this girl going to die in two minutes?

I get out of the crowd of people and realize that I'm at an intersection. I see the girl beginning to cross. The crossing light says that people shouldn't walk. I see a bus coming down the street at an alarmingly fast speed. This means that she will be-!

I run as fast as I can, the rain pounding on my body. I watch as the girl turns to look in horror to look at the quickly approaching bus. No, this won't happen. Because…

"I won't let it!" I shout as I leap forward in a wild tackle. I knock the girl out of the path of the bus, just as it rushes past where she was standing. Both of us land on the sidewalk.

I roll off the girl, my breathing heavy. God, I'm sore…

"You alright?" I ask. She rolls her head to look at me. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a little sore." She says. "Good. Glad you're your okay. We should probably get out of the rain." I say. "Yeah, that sounds good. Can I treat you to a coffee? It's the least I can do." She asks. "Yeah, that'd be nice." I reply.

A few minutes later, at a Starbucks coffee…

I order a medium regular coffee, and she gets a small latte. We take a seat at a table near the window, where the rain can be seen falling onto the pavement through the glass. "Thank so much for pushing me out of the way. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. The name's Crystal Waters by the way." The girl says. "It's no problem. The name's Michael Kami. It's nice to meet you." I say.

We drink our coffee in silence for a while, trying to get warm. "So, tell me about yourself." Crystal says. I stop drinking my coffee. "Well, let's see. I'm fourteen, taking classes at To-Oh University due to the fact I was bumped ahead of high school, and I hope to get a job in the justice system someday." I say. "Well, that sounds pretty similar to me. I've also been bumped ahead in high school, fourteen, and I hope to either be a defense attorney or a criminal investigator." She replies. Huh. We've similar career paths. I guess it's a smaller world than I thought.

"So, what were you doing today before you met me?" I ask. "Well, I was going to buy some groceries, but I guess you know how _that_ ended." She says. "No, enlighten me." I reply. She flashes a small smile that disappears almost as quickly as it appeared. She then flashes a glance at her wristwatch. "Well, I need to hurry and get those groceries. Other he'll…" She trails off. "Who'll do what?" I ask. She looks at me a bit flustered. "Oh, nothing. Just mumbling to myself." She replies. She isn't telling me something. "Well, I won't hold you from your shopping. But let's trade phone numbers before we go." I say. We exchange numbers, and then the two of us say our farewells.

Is it just me, or did she seem nervous about something? Or maybe she's scared of something. Sure, she almost died today, so that could be why she's acting oddly. But it seems like she's concerned about a man… I'll try and help her, but first I've got to wring the information I need out of her.

A few hours later…

_Text Conversation started at 23:47:07._

_Michaelk: Hey Crystal! How are you?! _

_CrystalW: Actually, I'm not doing too well._

_Michaelk: Why not? :o_

_CrystalW::My stepdad…_

_Michaelk: What happened?_

_CrystalW: …He's beating my mom._

_Michaelk: …That's horrible._

_CrystalW: Welcome to my world._

_Michaelk: Don't put yourself down like that. This world has a lot of good people._

_CrystalW: How would you know? You don't get what I feel._

_Michaelk: About six months ago, I woke up in the hospital with no money, family, or housing. I had, and still have, severe amnesia._

_CrystalW: Wow. I had no idea. I'm sorry_

_Michaelk: It's alright. We both have it tough, but my life's gotten better. So will yours, I promise._

_CrystalW: I hope so…_

_Michaelk: So, what's the story with your stepdad?_

_CrystalW: His name is Doug Webbington. I'll send you a pic of him in a few minutes ( he has a really ugly mug). My mom met him about a year ago. He was a pretty okay guy at first, However, when my mom got married, he started showing his real self. He was a lazy slob who's hobbies were abuse and drinking. Today, when the bus was about to hit me, I acted the way a person shouldn't normally act. Instead of running, I was prepared to let the bus hit me. If you hadn't tackled me out of the street, I would have died making a stupid mistake. Thank you, thank you for saving me._

_Michaelk: Can I ask you a question?_

_CrystalW: Sure, what?_

_Michaelk: Do you think that if your stepdad were to die, he would deserve it?_

_CrystalW: … Yes._

_Michaelk: Do you really, truly feel that way?_

_CrystalW: Yes. He's scum._

_Michaelk: Well, okay. Thanks for letting me know._

_CrystalW: No problem. Sorry if I put you in a bit of a weird place there._

_Michaelk: It's no problem. If you ever need some help, just call me, okay?_

_CrystalW: Thanks. I'm going to bed._

_Michaelk: Alright. Good night._

_CrystalW: Good night._

_Text conversation ended at 01:07:10._

The pen was quick to move.

Later…

_Text conversation started at 07:03:31._

_CrystalW: Oh. My. God._

_Michaelk: What happened?_

_CrystalW: My stepdad, he's dead!_

_Michaelk: How? What did he do?_

_CrystalW: Well, I heard this banging in the kitchen around three, so I went in the kitchen, and I found Doug on the floor with a knife in his hand. He was surrounded with a pool of his own blood._

_Michaelk: Good lord, that's horrific!_

_CrystalW: Seeing it was even worse. He deserved it though. Now he'll stop hitting my mom._

_Michaelk: Well, that's good._

_CrystalW: Can you come to the funeral? It would make me feel a little less… awkward._

_Michaelk: Sure, anything you or your mom needs, I'll try and help._

_CrystalW: Aww, thanks Michael-kun. You're a saint. _

_Michaelk: It's no problem. I'll see you at the funeral._

_Text conversation ended at 08:13:26._

He did deserve it. But was I…?

What was I thinking? Wasn't that too rash? I'm taking human life too lightly. This isn't like me. Even though this man deserved it, who am I to take away his life, as shallow as it was? I need to control myself, otherwise, there'll be another Kira clone. And where would that get me?

A few days later…

May 3rd, 12:24

Weather: Rainy

The viewing room is so quiet. Everyone already left for the small reception, but I stayed behind. Although the casket is closed, I still feel bad for what I've done. I made a stupid decision, and now I've taken away someone. I touch the oak coffin, and feel a small tear. A sharp flash of pain, and I see a scene from a forgotten memory.

Michael, Age 11

Their graves, side by side. It was the least I could do. I couldn't let any scavengers rip up their bodies, not like the others. In death, these are two people I couldn't bear to see by torn apart and disfigured.

"Mother, Father…"

I need to leave my home, and get retribution for them. The people who did this will feel the pain I feel right now. My parents, they will not have died in vain!

Present

Damn it…

They're already gone. I never knew them, and they're already gone. They really are dead. I can't believe this. How did they die? Why did they? Now I'm all alone…

All the pieces falling together, forming a strange picture full of both happiness and blood. Every time I think the worst is over, blood splatters on the pieces. Blood that can't be cleaned up, and obscures the image farther. I punch the floor, ignoring the pain in my knuckles.

This enigma is driving me mad. Even though Kira's death is important to me, so is finding myself! My frustration is reaching its peak!

"Just who the hell am I?!" I shout, in tears.

I get home, and all I can do is crawl into bed. I look out the window, staring at the rain. As I fall asleep, I swear I hear, someone crying. But is it me?


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Prophecy

**A/n**

**Okay, so I suppose you were wondering where I disappeared to for about a month. Well, two things happened.**

**1. I took a trip to Las Vegas. It was really awesome, but I had no Wi-Fi.**

**2. I've had loads of school projects. Most of those are done now though.**

**So, just to inform you, I'm not dead, and neither is this story. I AM POSTING. The postings will be once or twice a week, if I have enough time in my schedule. Thank you very much for reading my story, and as always...**

**Have a nice day.**

**P.S. This story now has two songs that I have decided fit the "theme of the story". You can find the titles of the songs and the lyrics to them on my profile. Enjoy!**

May 3rd

I haven't had the courage to leave the house ever since the memory of my parent's funeral. It seems like every time I get out of the house I shove myself back in. I've told everyone that I just have a cold so they think I'm alright. This has gotten me out of work and school the entire time. But it's obviously more than that.

Maybe I am a little ill. But it's apparent that I'm depressed. The way I'm going through my comfort food (jam, chocolate, and pocky) only makes this fact more obvious. I mean, learning that your parents are _dead_? Yeah, that'll ruffle your feather a little. Honestly, it sucks. Now it's pretty clear that even if I find out my origin, I'm going to have little to nothing to go back to. But now I also have nothing to lose too. Nothing can stop me from what I'm going to accomplish now. And when I do accomplish what I need to do, I'll go back and try to pick up the pieces of whatever I have left.

I throw myself out of bed. I'm calling Crystal. It's time to get out of the house.

A couple of hours later…

"Hey Michael!" Crystal chirp. I walk over and hug her. "It's nice to see you again. Sorry for not replying to your calls. I wasn't feeling very well the past few days." I say. "That's alright. All that matters is that you're here now." Crystal replies.

I like Crystal, but not in the way I like Midori. It feels _different_. I definitely feel an attachment to her, but it feels the way a brother would like a sister. Strange that I know what that sort of thing feels like. I don't think I have a sister. Even in all of my memories, the only people I've seen are my parents and some miscellaneous people whose relationship to me still mystifies me.

But moving on, I've got someplace I'd like to take Crystal. I'm nearly positive she'll be skeptical, but I may have created a fool-proof plan. Lately, I've been playing a lot of cards on my laptop. Not much else to do, really. I learnt quite a few tricks, even going so far as to enter myself in a tournament happening today.

I personally don't need the money, as I've been getting some money from L and my entire tuition has been being paid by the university. Crystal's financial situation is pretty much trashed, mostly because of her stepdad's debt that was left to her and her mom. Today, when I told her I'd help her earn some money, I bet she thought some sort of job, so I'm not going to be surprised when she's initially suspicious.

Ah, it appears we've arrived.

"A community center?" Crystal asks. "It's not exactly what you think. See, I signed up for a blackjack tournament. It's today, and the grand prize is 50000 yen. That's before the entry fee of 1500 yen." I reply. "Are you sure it's okay to do this?" Crystal asks. Yep, skeptic, just as I thought. "It's okay. This community center is open to people of all ages. There's blackjack, poker, euchre, and bingo here almost every day. This tournament is open to only our age group, so we don't really need to worry about pissing off anyone particularly threatening if we happen to win. We can try something else if you want, but this is the best idea I've got right now." I say, trying to assure her. She closes her eyes, clearly thinking. "Well, I trust you. So… okay. Let's do this." She says. Alright!

Several eliminated players later…

Finally, most of the other players have run out of chips. Just a few more people, and then the tournament finisher. Normally, when all the other players were eliminated, I would instantly win this sort of tournament. However, I have to beat the eliminated player who would try and make me lose. If I run out of chips, he wins. However, if I can get 21, I'll win. Simply, I have to try not to lose.

Finally, the last player (other than me) busts. It's some random geeky looking kid. Huh, wouldn't doubt it if he knew how to card count. He probably got dealt a few bad hands, and now he's been eliminate just like the rest. Whatever, time to play.

He deals me my first hand. Crap, it's fifteen. This is a fresh deck, so anything could be the next card.

"Hit me." I say. He deals me a card. A three.

"I think I'll stand." I say. We turn over our cards, and I lose, his twenty beating my eighteen. I lose a few chips.

The second and third hands go similarly, with me losing by one each time.

Fourth through seventh hands are all wins, but I need to get a twenty-one to win.

Eighth through eleventh hands, all pushes.

Twelfth through eighteenth, all loses.

If this goes on, I'm going to start losing my concentration. I need to pull out a victory, and fast.

My cards are dealt to me. I've got a three and a two. Time to start getting more cards.

"Hit me." I say. I receive a five. Ten points.

"Hit me." I say. A six, now I'm at sixteen.

"Hit me." A four. Twenty points.

Now, I have two options. Take what I have and hope for the best, or randomly take a card. I know that the only cards left in the deck are a five, a seven, and an ace. So my chances aren't awful at getting the coveted ace. This might be the only chance I get at twenty-one, as my chips are running thin. Time to step up and do the gutsy move.

"Hit me." I say. The crowd of defeated players gasps at my apparent death wish. The card is dealt to me. A single ace is right there.

There's a silence as the dealer turns over his cards. He had a twenty. The tourney is over, and I had won it.

The people who had been watching cheer, and I receive my prize money from the stunned looking dealer. Crystal and I split the prize money as planned, and we say our goodbyes for the day. After stopping to pick up some jam, I go home.

21:13, back home.

Well, after a delicious dinner from Sachiko, I think I can go ahead and call it a day. I feel really tired.

_Dream_

I'm… I'm not in my room. I look around and surrounding me is shelves and shelves of books! I get up and start walking around the huge bookshelves. Tomes of all colors and sizes are present in every case. I pick up a few and realize that some of the languages I don't even recognize! There are some English books here, some Japanese books here, and a language that I think might be Esperanto! The number of encyclopedias, stories, and other literature is incredible! I could stay here for years and not even make a scratch! This must be the largest collection of information on the planet!

I keep looking through the shelves, trying to find even more interesting things to read. I accidentally bump into a shelf behind me, and a small black book falls on the floor. I pick it up.

This book is different from the others. All of the other books were in near pristine condition, as crisp as the day they were printed. This is a little book, dog-eared and torn in a few places. The cover reads, "_The Book of the Shinigami". _This is interesting. I open up the book.

_Introduction: The Beginning_

_A long time ago, there were two beings. The first was named Yehowah. He created the human race and all other creatures. Humans worshipped him as "God". He was loved as a benevolent and kind being that cared about all his creatures. The other being was called Bel. Bel was jealous of Yehowah, and wanted all life to be his own. Bel fought Yehowah to take Yehowah's power for itself. Bel and Yehowah contested long for the power, but Yehowah emerged victorious. Bel was mortally wounded by the battle, but before he perished, he accomplished three things. He created a tome that could control the lives of living creatures, produced beings that would be in charge of making sure humans would die in time, and gave those beings their tomes, which were less powerful than the original in order to ensure the first tome could not be surpassed Finally, Yehowah sent the last of its essence into a human named Cain. Cain was the brother to a man named Abel. Abel and Cain both loved Yehowah. They both gave an offering to Yehowah. Abel gave Yehowah the finest of his flock, while Cain gave him the best produce from his annual harvest. Yehowah was pleased with Abel's offering, but disappointed with Cain's offering. The essence of Bel within Cain twisted him with jealousy, and he killed Abel out of spite. This was the first murder committed by a human. Yehowah felt sorry for Abel, and made sure his spirit was passed on throughout humanity. Cain was punished, however. For his sin, Yehowah damned him to a life of solitude, having to live alone for eternity. Yehowah still loved Cain though, and made sure that no one could end his life prematurely. Abel lived several different lives all throughout time, while Cain lived one continuous life for eternity._

_Prophetic Book_

_Yehowah _

_predicted that in the future, a human that had lost itself would take on the souls of both Abel and Cain. He would be given the light and the dark. His life would be near impossible to end prematurely, and he would have loneliness deep within his heart. His soul would be full of purity, just like Abel, but would have a taint on it, just as Cain's did. That soul would be filled with benevolence and malevolence. He has the capacity to be the savior of man from one who claims to be "god", but should he fail, he will die a martyr. His decisions are in his hands. M-y he b- bles—d._

_Prol-gue_

_Th-s bo—is both fortell-ng the ev-nts to come, and telli-g the sto—y of what has hap-ed -_

The rest is too illegible to read, most likely due to age.

This book… What in the world…? The person that was described, "a human that has lost itself", could that be me? I mean, it seems like everything that this book describes sounds like me. The notebook, the lost of myself, everything. All of it seems to describe me.

Is it really me? Am I the first murderer, and the first martyr? It seems hard to believe. If this is true, is the corruption within me Cain? Is the spirit of Abel all that's keeping me in check right now? I mean, I can't be sure, but this book is pretty much right, all the way to the letter.

What I want to know is what was in the end of that book, inside of the prologue. It seems like it was just an overall summary, but I can't really be sure until I get a good look at it. I take the book and walk back to where I started. I place the book down, so if I ever come back here again, I can examine it once more.

I should probably rest, I think I'm overloading myself.

…

03:21

I woke up. It's so late, but I need to think about what just happened.

I now know that the notebook I carry is definitely special. The powers of the others are supposedly much weaker than it. This gives me an advantage against Kira, as he can't kill me with his notebook due to the protection I get to my notebook. This is probably the fulfillment of my life not ending prematurely. I looked up Cain and Abel, and supposedly they were two brothers in Genesis. The story doesn't talk about Cain being filled with Bel, but the story is pretty much the same.

Basically, if everything I read in that dream library was true, I am the reincarnation of the first tragedy in human history, and I will either stop Kira or die trying. Maybe, if I fulfill this prophecy, everything will come back to me. I want to reclaim myself. No matter what, I will take this fate on, and nothing will get in my way!


End file.
